Spare the Rod
by Fester0662
Summary: Naruto finds himself in a difficult position when one of his brightest genin becomes one of his biggest problem children, but wait until he finds out why! And as if that wasn't enough...another is waiting to help Drive him nuts! Naru/Moegi/Hanabi.
1. Chapter 1

Alright my faithful…this will not be a full-fledged story…possibly a couple of fun chapters. This is another little idea I have had percolating in the back of my mind and it is interrupting my other stories until I get it on paper. I might continue it to some extent, but it will not be very long and right now what you see is what you get.

I have yet to publish something this…strict…hehehe…but I thought it was time to delve into this area as well to answer a few of the requests I have had. (You know who you are) The characters I am using are VERY untraditional and I am fairly certain I'm gonna get the usual hate mail over this…but sadly I am getting accustomed to it.

The synopsis is very basic…Naruto didn't want a gennin team. The very thought of it made his skin crawl for some reason, but Tsunade insisted he get some time in instructing others. Naruto knew he was a pain in the ass when he was that age, and four of them he knew for a fact would be difficult…but he never knew Moegi and Hanabi would be this much trouble…and then he lost his patience…or was he pushed?

**Spare the Rod…**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto grumbled as he stuffed things for the week long survival instruction he was giving to team Konohamaru's members as he called them. At some point Naruto almost called them team brats because the four of them really tried his patience…which in itself is awfully surprising considering how patient and caring Naruto usually is. Lately though, he seemed to be on the verge of blowing up all the time.

It could be because of Sakura's constant bitchiness…it could be because of the general consensus that he was an idiot…or it could be that finally everyone had worn the patience of a saint to the very end of it's limits.

Either way, Naruto had a duty to perform.

Baachan didn't really give him a whole lot of choice when she assigned this mission to him, and Naruto took it rather well.

In other words he threw a tantrum and screamed like a woman.

But Tsunade in her infinite patience explained to him carefully his position and why this was important…in other words she brained him and said the next one would be worse if he didn't do it…or something to that effect.

Naruto groused, and tried very hard to wimp his way out of it, but Tsunade sweetened the deal by offering him B rank pay, and would have someone teach him the body flicker jutsu…something he still hadn't learned but really wanted to.

So…with a better attitude, he went and met the four.

He already knew them on a basic level…name, family, ambitions, but didn't know a whole lot more.

Konohamaru was grandson to the third hokage, Hanabi was the youngest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, and even more stuck up then him, Udon was an average kid with an average mom and a ninja father, and Moegi was an orphan with a lot of spunk…maybe too much.

He tried training them all together…but that was a nightmare in living color!

He had never seen a team with more individuals then when they first assembled team seven, and he remembered how that turned out.

He tried the bell test with them, and no one passed.

Sadly, he saw that they all had a lot of talent individually, but none of them had the attitude to be teammates.

Konohamaru wanted to lead, but his idea of leading was screaming orders and arguing with the ones who didn't listen.

Udon was the follower, but he was exactly like Shikamaru, intelligent, but bone lazy.

Hanabi was so haughty and unbearable that no one got along with her.

And finally Moegi…she had great chakra control, and good capacity, but it seemed she really didn't know what she wanted. Originally she had a little hero worship thing going for Sakura, but at some point she seemed to drop that for no obvious reason.

Naruto grumped again as he threw another sealing scroll in his backpack before he stood up and frowned.

Naruto had already taken out Udon, and was impressed with the boy's knowledge and he was able to instill in him a little more drive to get things accomplished. That in itself was an accomplishment that Naruto was proud of.

Konohamaru was a little more difficult, but Naruto in his week of training was able to make Konohamaru understand that bullying or fighting with team members would only get them to not cooperate and a good leader discussed all options with their team and listened to input and concerns.

Naruto was glad he was able to instill that in him and thought he would be a better leader now as well as a better team mate.

Today was his week with Moegi.

Naruto was sure that Moegi would be similar to him.

An orphan, forced to grow up in a difficult situation with no one or not enough people to care.

The real story he didn't know about was not far off the mark but had a few distinct differences.

This week would be a huge surprise for him.

O

Naruto stood at the gate and waited for a few more minutes and began to grumble louder.

It was already ten minutes after seven, and he was sure he told her seven am.

If she didn't get here by quarter after, Naruto was going to go to her apartment and…well…beat on her door and find out what the hell she was doing!

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently until a quiet voice behind him made him jump. "I'm ready when you are boss."

Naruto looked behind himself and frowned at her. "You're late." He said but tried not to be nasty about it.

Moegi smiled but shook her head. "No boss…I was standing outside the wall waiting for you. Ask the chunin on duty."

Naruto looked at the guard who looked really bored and might fall over fast asleep at any moment then decided not to bother. "Fine. We have training to do so let's get going."

Moegi nodded then fell in step with him.

He glanced sidelong at her as he tried to get a handle on her personality.

Moegi was not much to talk about. For the most part she was very average. She was five feet two inches tall (A little on the short side), small breasted, thin built, but with good muscle development for her age considering most teens try to have model figures and keep up with the latest trends, and while she had pretty eyes, her face was rather plain…or maybe it was the lack of makeup. He had to admit though the oddest thing about her was her insane hairstyle.

Moegi had two bizarre ponytails that she somehow got to stand straight up. Maybe it was her height problem and she was trying to compensate for it, but her hair was also colored an orange tint that screamed "here I am, kill me" as much as Naruto's old orange jumpsuit…and even he got rid of that after a while and settled down to his dark brown pants and jacket with orange trim and a black t shirt.

Naruto wondered why he thought about it, but Moegi did have a round backside and large firm hips which he caught himself looking at during odd moments. It was actually very shapely, a testament to her workouts and how strong her legs and hips were.

He watched her workout with everyone else a few times and he noticed she favored running stairs, lunge thrusts, and other exercises that focus on the lower body.

While he got her to focus more on the rest of her body as well, she still paid more attention to her lower body then anything else.

Naruto faced forward again and tried to think of the exercises he and Moegi would be doing this week, and was unaware that Moegi was having thoughts of her own.

O

Moegi tried not to grin as she noticed Naruto glancing at her out of her peripheral vision.

_Finally…all that hard work is paying off. _She thought as she got a little more bounce in her step.

She knew Naruto liked women with round bottoms, and she had been working day and night to get it to where he would notice, and finally he did.

Moegi smiled inwardly as she marked a checkmark on her mental blackboard so she considered what she could do next.

Moegi you see was lonely…and longed for something that most people would look strangely at her for.

But while most would consider going to the people in their own age group and making friends and relations, Moegi had a fetish from when she was younger and was craving for attention of a different sort. Attention she used to get at the orphanage and now missed.

She tried to fight it for a while, but in the end realized she couldn't deny what had become a basic need in her life.

When she was younger, she was spanked often at the orphanage. Not because she was a bad or unruly child, but because she was over active. When other children would lie down for nap time, Moegi would sneak off to do something…and after a while of this they started spanking her more often. To make matters worse, Moegi was like a lot of other orphans, starving for attention. Sometimes, when a child craves attention enough, even negative attention is preferable to none at all.

When a new worker came in, and he noticed how Moegi would behave, that was when her spankings had truly started.

At the tender age of four until she reached the age when she could start the ninja academy and was moved from the orphanage into student housing, all she knew was her daily spankings.

She would misbehave; the man would take her to another room, spank her, then hold her and rub her back while she cried.

Afterwards, everything would go about its normal routine.

Now understandably someone would think he was taking advantage of her and leading up to something sexual. But the man in question came from a large heavily disciplined family himself, so you misbehave, this is what you got. The thought of sex had never crossed the man's mind…but he was determined to keep Moegi on the good path…and that was through spanking.

This happened twice a day, three times a week for four years and became a normal routine for Moegi, and in fact she actually missed it and felt alone after she started training.

In an odd way, this is what Moegi considered love or a part of it.

None of the other attendants did this, in fact if anyone else spanked her she was stood in the corner and left to cry in lonely misery, so for her, he really cared about her.

In her psyche; love equated to discipline…something she had not had in a long time.

In the long run, once she graduated from the ninja academy, she tried to be different. Listening to the other girls, she tried to adapt to the way they were.

Unfortunately, she just couldn't do it. She thought she could like Konohamaru, but later realized he didn't do anything for her. His confidence was infectious, but then she realized his confidence wasn't his until later…he had modeled himself off of their mentor. At that point she began seeing Naruto as he really was…a man. Someone who could discipline her, but also give the loving care that she missed.

Someone that would give her the attention she needed.

She couldn't have a boy, or someone her age…she needed a mature man. Someone who would be firm, someone who would be compassionate, and give her what she had longed for in the last few years.

Moegi had become very disappointed and unknowingly very frustrated and did not realize it, so it showed more and more in her attitude. What Naruto took for indecisiveness, was actually her cry for him to be to her what she missed from her childhood, and what she now needed and wanted.

Moegi was a very intelligent girl, and she saw how the girls that were attracted to Naruto would give him HUGE hints, and he in his naiveté would take no notice, or would assume it was something else, until that girl lost interest in him, or in Hinata's case, died.

Hinata though, in Moegi's opinion, was too weak to get what she wanted. In the end she sacrificed herself for the man she loved, but then left him broken and alone. If Hinata had stepped up with some kind of plan and made her wants known before that fateful day, maybe things would have been different.

Moegi decided that she would learn from Hinata's mistakes, and while at this time she just couldn't come out and say what she wanted, she knew how to get it…or at least to push things in that direction.

With the plans she had made the week before, she wouldn't be lonely ever again after this week.

She was sure of it…she would make it happen!

O

They stopped in the designated clearing and Naruto nodded before looking at Moegi. "This is where we will set up our base camp Moegi. Why don't you go ahead and get your tent set up, and I'll set up the fire pit and gather wood."

Moegi looked at him and made a face that Naruto couldn't decipher. "What's wrong?"

Moegi just shrugged her shoulders before she turned her back to him and bent over at the waist. Her shorts stretched tight across her backside, and Naruto could see blue panties peek out of the bottom of the legs.

Naruto hadn't thought of a woman like this in a while, but seeing her panties as she bent over like that, and how round and full her butt looked made him blush and turn away quickly as he felt himself get excited.

Moegi was his student…he couldn't think like that…in fact why was he thinking like that?

Dropping his pack, Naruto summoned six shadow clones and they went off to do various things in the woods.

Pulling a folding shovel from his pack, Naruto dug a small fire pit, and lined the outside with medium size rocks that one of his clones brought back. Soon another clone returned carrying firewood, and began stacking it near the pit as Naruto set it up to light. Before he did it though, he turned as he heard a content sigh.

Moegi had lain down with her head on her pack and was watching the sky.

Naruto's left eye began to twitch, but he forced himself to calm before he addressed her. "Moegi…what are you doing?"

Moegi took a deep breath and sighed again before she answered. "Just noticing how pretty the sky is right now."

Naruto frowned before he stood. "Aren't you supposed to be setting up your tent?"

Moegi nodded, then slowly got up and started working on her tent again. "Yes boss."

Naruto watched to make sure she was going to continue until she bent over again, and her shorts seemed to uncover even more of her backside and panties and Naruto just stared until he felt like his nose was running. Reaching up he touched his nose and looked at his finger and realized he got a nose bleed.

Turning away quickly, Naruto began to set up his tent as well.

Unknown to him, Moegi giggled quietly.

O

That first night of the survival trip, Naruto was beginning to feel extremely frustrated.

He couldn't understand it. It was like Moegi had become a complete bubble head over night.

She had difficulty doing the simplest things, things she was more then competent at before. Now she was almost completely inept at…Everything!

Naruto found himself grumbling the whole night as Moegi screwed up or ignored everything she didn't want to do.

During the tree climbing exercise, it seemed like her foot got stuck so Naruto walked over to try and help her, and she fell on him…ass first!

Luckily his face broke her fall.

Now Naruto understood what the old phrase, "Sit on my face" meant.

Then she burned the meal…to a crisp.

Fortunately for her it was only his food that got burned so she was still able to eat…Naruto settled for a ration bar…preferring to save his emergency food for later. (cups of instant ramen…we'll get to that later)

Then as they were about to go to sleep, she "accidentally" kicked his tent pole, breaking it and forcing him to sit up longer then he wanted to make another and reset his tent up.

Then to cap off the night, she woke him up screaming like someone was murdering her.

Naruto charged out and dove into her tent. "What's wrong, Moegi what happened?"

Moegi had her blanket pulled up to her chin and was shaking with big eyes as she pointed outside the tent. "A really big spider crawled out…did you see it?"

Naruto blinked…then blinked again.

It took a couple of seconds before he frowned at her. "A spider."

Moegi nodded her head, still trembling. "A really big one!"

Naruto's left eye started to twitch on it's own as he backed out of the tent and looked around. "I…I don't see a spider out her Moegi."

Moegi poked her head out of the tent and looked around before she came out next to him, still on her hands and knees. "Are you sure boss? It was pretty big."

Naruto almost growled as he looked down at her and saw all she had on were a pair of pink bikini panties now, and these barely covered her as he could clearly see the top of her firm, creamy, pale globes, and the crack between them.

Naruto gulped as a part of him woke up and made its own tent.

Naruto covered himself as best he could as he walked back to his tent, face aflame. "Go to sleep Moegi."

Moegi frowned. "But boss, what if it comes back?"

Naruto growled from his tent and she could barely make out his words. "Invite it in for tea. Goodnight Moegi."

Moegi held in her giggle as she crawled back in her tent and grabbed a scroll that held a few "distraction" jutsus on it. "Goodnight boss." She said as she thought_. Assuming you can sleep._

O

Day 2, morning.

Naruto slowly climbed out of his tent and yawned with a growl. He wasn't sure why…but something kept waking him up during the night…like something was poking him in the head, and then he felt like something was tickling his feet.

He would wake up, roll over and go back to sleep, but because of it, he didn't get much rest. To top it off…it felt like someone had been pinching his ass really hard, and it still felt a little tender!

With a sigh, Naruto sniffed a couple of times and saw a pot cooking on the fire. Coming all the way out of the tent, he went over to investigate, just before Moegi came out of her tent. "Oh hey boss. I felt bad about burning your food last night, so I made you something for breakfast."

Naruto smiled at her a genuine smile as he clapped his hands in anticipation. Now this is the Moegi he remembered. "Well thank you Moegi…I'm starved too!"

Moegi smiled as she turned and walked to where one of his clones discovered a river yesterday. "I'm going to get some water boss. I already ate so eat as much as you want!"

Naruto nodded and waved her on as he pulled out a bowl and scooped a healthy portion of the stew into it. Pulling it close to his face he took a deep sniff and made a sound of appreciation as he started shoveling the contents into his mouth.

He had to admit in admiration, it was delicious, and in a short time, he had eaten it all and smiled in satisfaction as he rinsed out the pot and bowl just as Moegi returned to the camp.

"Thank you Moegi, that was very good."

Moegi smiled and nodded. "Anything for you boss." She said in a giddy manner. Naruto hadn't thought about how serious she sounded when she said that…he would learn.

Naruto sighed happily before he pointed to the tree. "Ok Moegi, I want to see if you can make it to the top by lunch time. If you do, I will start you on the next exercise, if you don't, then we will break for lunch, and you will continue afterwards. Do your best, and we will check your progress in a little while."

Moegi nodded as she returned to her tree. "Ok Boss!"

Naruto sat and took out his writing utensils and a scroll with a new jutsu he was working on. He had made some good progress on it, but it still needed some fine tuning before he could actually say it comes close to doing what he wanted it too.

After about an hour, his stomach started to feel strange. He wasn't really sure, but it was like it was bubbling.

Naruto stood up and held his stomach with one hand as a surprised look came to his face. His stomach suddenly gurgled loudly and he felt a pressure in the lower part of his abdomen, right before a fart ripped from him without him wanting it to.

Naruto grabbed his butt and clenched tight just as Moegi came over. "Boss, have you seen my binta root?"

Naruto looked at her as he began to sweat, hands squeezing his butt tighter. "W..what is binta root?"

Moegi frowns as she starts searching through her pockets again and touches her shirt pocket which is open and Naruto got a bad feeling. "Oh…well I chew on it when I'm feeling…irregular."

Naruto frowned at the word as he thought about it. "Wait…irregular?" He asked as a bit of gas escaped from him again making a high pitched squeaking sound no matter how hard he clenched.

Moegi nodded again as she frowned and her face blushed a bit. "Yeah, when I have trouble going…poop." She looked thoughtful as she looked at the cooking fire. "I thought it was in my shirt pocket, I hope it didn't fall in the…"

At which point Naruto turned and sprinted into the woods as the pressure was too great to contain and something was going to come out whether he wanted it to or not.

(Cue noises of extreme diarrhea and flatulence)

Moegi didn't know how far he ran, but it sounded a lot closer then she wanted…or a weeks worth of binta root was just a little too much for Naruto's system.

Moegi grinned as she shrugged. _It won't be long now._ She thought as she picked up his scroll and replaced it with one she had prepared earlier the week before.  
Pressing her fingertips to her lips she touched the scroll with them, and went back to her tree climbing.

An hour later, Naruto staggered back to the camp, looking like he lost at least twenty pounds.

Naruto had never gone through anything that bizarre in his life…and hoped to never go through it again. He would definitely need a bath tonight.

He tried not to be angry, but it looked like it was going to be a week he wished he hadn't gotten out of bed.

With a sigh, Naruto picked up his scroll and brush and looked down at the parchment, and let loose one of the most high pitched screams that ever came out of his mouth.

Three seconds later Naruto looked at the tree and bellowed like a tailed beast in rage. "MOEGI!!!!"

Moegi jumped from the tree and ran to Naruto, a look of anticipation on her face. "Yes boss?"

Naruto pointed to the scroll on the ground which instead of displaying hand seals and diagrams of the jutsu, it now had diagrams and hand seals, obscured by clouds, trees, and drawings of animals.

"What did you do to my scroll?"

Moegi blinked at it and shrugged. "Um…well…it looked rather stuffy, so I tried to make it prettier so you would be happy."

Naruto blinked as his face got redder until he snapped. "Are you kidding me? It took me three weeks to get that jutsu to that point, and now you've ruined it!!"

Moegi took a step back from him, but her insides quivered in anticipation. _This is it!_ She thought in joy. _Boss is gonna spank me!!_

Just as Naruto pointed at Moegi, his face on the verge of exploding, he farted, and his stomach gurgled even louder then earlier.

Naruto's hands grabbed his butt as he whispered. "Oh no…" In a terrified voice before he sprinted back into the woods.

Moegi frowned as she watched him run back into the bushes at mach three. "Definitely too much binta root." She said as she shook her head sadly and went back to tree climbing.

O

Later that night Naruto lay in his tent and wondered who in the heavens or hells he had offended to drop this into his lap.

Four more trips to the woods that day and his stomach had finally calmed enough that he wasn't afraid to relax his lower muscles a little.

And yes, he did have a trip to the river to bathe, because he desperately needed it…but then his clothes and towel had disappeared, forcing him to walk back while holding a large rock in front of himself. Luckily Moegi was conspicuously absent.

Naruto was beginning to suspect something, but it didn't seem like Moegi was pranking him…if she was, she should have at least told him so he could join in the fun too. Maybe they were followed by Konohamaru?

No…that didn't make sense either. He would have come out by now and made it known that he pranked his rival/boss.

Naruto's head hurt. He rolled over and tried to go to sleep…he would eat in the morning. Right now he just wanted to forget the last two days. The binta root obviously took something (more then the excrement) out of him as he felt weak and tired.

Moegi however tried to think of the one thing that would set him over the edge so she could get what she wanted. She would try one more thing, and if that didn't work she would do the most ultimate mean thing that she knew would definitely work, even though she didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings…but it may be the only way.

Naruto slept finally, thoughts of his scroll and the whole shitty (no pun intended) day

in the back of his mind, until a loud boom made him jump, and he heard the pitter patter of rain as it began to hit his tent. After a few seconds he shrugged and lay his head back down, until the scream of a small kunoichi caught his attention.

With barely the energy to open his eyes he moaned out. "Go to sleep Moegi, the rain will wash the spider away."

Moegi had other ideas though as she climbed into his tent and crawled under the covers with him. "Boss…I don't like the thunder…can I sleep here with you?"

Naruto opened his bloodshot eye and looked at her, but at this point he didn't care. "Whatever." He said as his eye closed again.

Moegi grinned as she moved away from him a little and struggled from side to side, before she pressed herself against him.

Naruto lay there and began to have an interesting dream where a little wood nymph had climbed under the blankets with him, and had her bare breasts pressed against his chest. She had large nipples, and she wiggled so nicely against him…

Something kept nagging at him, but he was so weary he pushed it away, and lost himself in the dream. After a few minutes, Naruto began to snore loudly, and despite Moegi's best attempts, she couldn't wake him again.

With a frustrated sigh, Moegi decided she would have to do it, and hoped he would forgive her after.

_Still…this is better then nothing_. She thought as she settled back against him and wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.

Day 3

Naruto awoke the next morning with a yawn before he opened his eyes and sighed.

After two days of torture, he felt good because of a relaxing night of sleep, and despite everything that had happened up to now, he was going to make today a better day.

Getting up, Naruto stepped out of his tent and saw Moegi going into her tent.

With a shrug, he went over and saw fish cooking on the fire, and figured this would be safe. A few minutes later, Moegi came and sat with him in front of the fire. "Sorry about last night boss, I just don't like thunder."

Naruto blinked as memory returned to him, then shrugged. "It's alright Moegi, but we have to learn to control and master our fear. It's alright to be afraid, but you can't let your fear control you."

Moegi nodded as she smiled at him. "Thank you boss. If it rains again…"

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Yes. Since no one else is with us it's alright, but you will have to outgrow this eventually."

Moegi nodded, and wondered how long before he noticed.

Naruto took one of the fish and began to eat it. Between mouthfuls he explained what they would do. "Today we're going to move on to the water walking. You'll continue working on tree climbing in your spare time until you master it, but I think you have it good enough so you can learn the water walking."

Moegi smiled and clapped her hands. "Thanks boss." Naruto blinked but then shook his head. He thought for a second her voice sounded sultry…sensuous, behind the little girl exuberance.

Naruto frowned and chalked it up to him still being tired and they started the day.

O

Noon time rolled around, and Moegi was doing very well on the water walking, so Naruto called a halt so they could eat lunch and rest.

They walked back to the camp, and Naruto had a big smile on his face as if he was anticipating something.

Moegi also had a big smile on her face as they got back and Naruto went immediately to his sealing scrolls and took out a particular one. Moegi quickly crawled into her tent and waited for the fireworks.

Exactly five seconds later, the fourth of July occurred. "MOEGI!!!!"  
Moegi came out of her tent trying not to smile as she saw the look of rage on his face. "Yes boss?"

Naruto held up a handful of empty instant ramen cups. "Did…did…did you eat all of my ramen?"

Moegi looked crestfallen and her eyes dropped to her feet. "I..I'm sorry boss. I was hungry a few times, and I guess I overdid it."

Naruto shook in rage crushing the empty cups as he stared incredulously at her. "YOU ATE A HUNDRED CUPS OF RAMEN IN TWO NIGHTS BECAUSE YOU WANTED A SNACK?!"

Granted, Naruto devoured that many in a day sometimes, but we are talking about a girl half his size. Normally, he would have been impressed.

Moegi frowned as she looked at him shyly, beginning to pout. "Well…you always told us that we could have some if we really wanted it."  
This…was the last straw that broke Naruto's back. "I SAID SOME NOT ALL!!"

Moegi nodded and bit her bottom lip which looked rather attractive, but Naruto didn't notice this. "I guess you should punish me boss…I've done a lot of bad things."

Naruto not thinking clearly nodded as he agreed. "Yes…punish…you have been bad…" He looked around and tried to figure out how best to make her learn her lesson, mumbling to himself the whole while. "Push ups till her arms fall off? No too lenient…drop her from the tree top a few dozen times? No too extreme…"

Moegi got on her knees and crawled to him. "Please boss, I need to be punished. Kick me, punch me, but please whatever you do I beg you, don't bare bottom spank me!"

Naruto blinked as he thought about that then frowned. "Huh?"

The young kunoichi nodded as she saw his confusion. "I can't stand the thought of a bare bottom spanking…please tie me to a tree and set it on fire, stake me out over an anthill and cover me with honey, use me as a target dummy, but don't bare bottom spank me!"

Moegi's eyes were wide with mock fear and she clasped her hands in front of her as if praying for salvation.

Naruto was still major angry, but confusion started to set in. "Y..you should be punished, but a bare bottom spanking? That really scares you?"

Now Moegi knew Naruto was simple, but he was NOT stupid. So Moegi knew that if he thought about it too much he would backpedal and she would not get the attention she wanted, so she threw more kerosene on the fire. "Yes it terrifies me, anything but that! I should be punished…I ruined your new jutsu." And Naruto's face darkened.

"And I gave you really bad diarrhea." And Naruto's face darkened more and he began to breathe harder.

"And I ate all of your ramen." And Naruto's eyes turned red as they narrowed and his hands began to open and close at his sides.  
"Your oh so delicious ramen…especially the spicy shrimp flavor that you love so much." She said as she stopped on her knees less then a foot in front of him.

Naruto was so angry steam started coming from his ears.  
"Ooooh Moegi…" He said in a deep raspy voice which sounded strangely calm. "You've been such a baaad girl…"

Moegi nodded in agreement as she inched closer to him. "Yes boss…a very bad girl, please punish me so I will be good again?"

Naruto nodded as he reached down and grabbed her, picking her up in his strong arms and carrying her over to a log. "Yesss…and I know just how to punish you now." Moegi looked curious at him as he grinned evilly at her. "How boss?" She asked with a hint of eager anticipation Naruto mistook for anxiety.

Naruto gave a wicked laugh before he answered. "Why…a bare bottom spanking!"

Moegi put on a good show of kicking and struggling with cries of, "No! Not my bare bottom!"

Naruto sat down with an evil grin. "Oh yes…I won't spare the rod and spoil the child this time!" he yelled before he thought for a minute of how he would do this. She could easily run from him if he wasn't careful…and after all she had put him through, she wasn't going to get off easily!

Moegi gave very realistic cries of, "Oh how cruel you are! I beg you don't boss, anything but my bare bottom!" as at the same time she broke free of his grip, but instead of running as he thought she would, Moegi pulled her own shorts off, pushed her panties down to her knees and practically threw her self across his lap.

Naruto blinked as she did this and wondered what the hell was going on as his anger started to give way to even greater confusion.

But Moegi looked over her shoulder at him and reacted with true kunoichi reflexes. _Uh oh._ She thought. _I better bring out the big guns._ "You know I really didn't like the miso ramen that much so I just threw them all away."

Naruto's eyes bugged out and he screamed in rage. "SACRILAGE!!!" and his hand came down with a loud crack, making her flesh jump.

Moegi gasped as the shock ran through her, and then his hand struck again. The sting brought tears to her eyes as he began to rain spanks down on her, her backside jiggling and turning redder as he went. Moegi wasn't sure how long it lasted, but it wasn't long before she was sobbing and squirming on his lap. "I'm sorry boss! I'm so sorry! Moegi will be a good girl!" She cried as he spanked her until her bottom was completely red, but as his anger dissipated Naruto began to see Moegi again. Not the anger, not the things that upset him, but the girl he was now punishing.

He suddenly stopped, and released the arm he was holding, as he didn't even realize he was holding it, and she hung limply across his lap.

Moegi's sobs touched a spot in his heart and made him feel like a real bastard, and he pulled her up and hugged her to his chest, and rocked her, making shushing sounds and rubbing her back.

Moegi, still sobbing, wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest, feeling like she did so long ago, and was happy for it was his, her boss's strong arms that cradled her.

Deep in her chest she could feel it again and despite her tears, she smiled in happiness.

It took a while but her sobs settled until she was just hiccupping occasionally, and even though Naruto felt horrible, he looked down at her as she touched his cheek with one hand.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he didn't see hate or anger or even fear in her eyes, but adoration…and something else he hadn't ever seen before.

He was confused, and didn't know what to say, and it got worse for him as she leaned up, and her lips touched his.

Naruto blinked in even greater surprise, but Moegi's hand behind his neck held him close with surprising strength until he was finally able to lean back from her. "Moegi…w..what…" he stammered at the tiny young woman on his lap.

She smiled up at him before she rubbed her head against his chest again. "Thank you boss, thank you so much."

Naruto shook his head as he pulled her back from him and looked at her and tried to decipher what happened. "Moegi…I just punished you…why are you thanking me?"

Moegi smiled again and Naruto noticed what he had never seen before.

Moegi was actually very attractive. He couldn't understand it, but she looked very fetching and cute with tears in her eyes. Much like Hinata in the past, he had never noticed the beauty about his student until now…but then he had never seen her cry like this before either.

"Boss…I'm sorry, but I tricked you. I've wanted you to do this to me for a long time."

At Naruto's confused/shocked look, Moegi began to explain to him about her time in the orphanage, and how she became accustomed to her daily spankings, and finally how she wanted him to be the one to take over that need for her from now on.

Naruto shook his head before he frowned at her. "B..but why me?"

Moegi was still smiling as she leaned up and kissed his neck, making him shudder. "Because I know you will be good to me. I know you will be firm with me and yet be kind to me, but also punish me when I need it or want it…but mostly because I," And here she swallowed nervously as she blushed, but forced herself to continue. "I love you boss."

Naruto blinked as he processed all of that.

His mind was on the verge of overload. Only one other person had ever told him that, and when she did, it was too late for him to do anything about it.

Naruto frowned as he considered everything, and even though Moegi was three years his junior, he could already see a dedication in her eyes that he never received before. Hinata told him she loved him, but he never knew how much. Here with Moegi, he could see it.

This was a whole different beast to tame, and Naruto wasn't sure how he would even begin to do it. "Um…I appreciate the feeling you've given me Moegi, but there are problems with us having a relationship like this. We are both ninja, and I'm your sensei…"

Moegi grinned at him. "Then I'll give up being a ninja."

Naruto gasped and pulled back from her. "What? No! I wouldn't ask you to do that!"

Moegi sniffed then shrugged. "You don't have to ask me. If that is what it takes for us to be together, then that's what I'll do."

Naruto didn't know what to say. She would give up her dreams of being a ninja to be with him? No one ever showed him this much dedication.

Again, while Hinata had told him she loved him, her own timid nature prevented them from ever having anything significant between them. Now…while Moegi was younger then him, he realized no one had ever offered to sacrifice so much for him. Slowly he began to see things differently. Still being human Naruto had doubts and worries.

Before he could speak however, Moegi rubbed her forehead against his chest, and he could hear her whisper. "I need you boss…I need to feel your cruel hand warming my backside, and your strong supportive arms holding me when I cry, and your kind heart beating next to my head. I'll do whatever you want boss, anything at all…but please boss…please don't leave me alone…I don't want to be alone anymore…"

Naruto with his big kind heart heard the break in her voice before he saw more tears fall from her eyes. He could never hurt his friends, despite what they did to him, and now he couldn't…wouldn't hurt Moegi either.

As strange as this was to him, he couldn't deny the erection he had, and the fact that part of this had done things to him he never expected.

Naruto realized that things would be difficult, hardly anyone would be accepting of a relationship between him and her, but the thought of not being alone anymore made him smile down at her as he made his decision. "Tell you what…why don't we see what happens before we make a decision like that? I'm willing to see where we go first."

Moegi nodded after she looked up into his eyes with a much happier smile now as she squeezed him tight. Now she wouldn't have to be alone either.

After a while of them just sitting there and hugging…Moegi leaned back and looked at him again, and he could see the question on her face. "Boss…I have a question…though it might seem a little weird."

Naruto nodded as he looked down into her face. "Alright Moegi-chan, let's see if I can answer it."

Moegi smiled shyly at the honorific, but then bit her bottom lip for a second before she blushed lightly and stood up, her panties still around her knees. "When I was younger and I was spanked, it would just hurt, but I would feel better after he would hold and rock me…but when you spanked me it did hurt, but it felt different, actually kinda good..." Moegi's voice trailed off as her blush got deeper and her eyes looked down and Naruto's eyes followed hers until he was staring at her exposed crotch. Naruto could see without a shadow of a doubt the moisture glistening on her inner thighs. "Down there… the instructors at the academy said it was a natural reaction when a girl is ready to have sex…does that mean we should have sex too?"

Naruto was still staring at Moegi's crotch as a trickle of blood ran from his left nostril. "Oh boy…"

Was all he said before he fell back off the log and blissful darkness finally claimed him.

O

Next Episode: When does the hurting stop?


	2. Chapter 2

**Spare the Rod…**

**Chapter 2**

The birds were chirping, the woods smelled of pine and other pleasant scents, and Naruto felt the little wood nymph from the night before snuggled up against him again.

All was right with the world.

Well…no that wasn't quite right.

For starters there was no such things as wood nymphs…he thought anyway. Not like he had ever seen one or dealt with one in his past.

Still her little body against his felt good and despite his mind telling him to wake up, he really didn't want to in case this was a dream, and no one wants to interrupt a happy dream do they?

He felt soft lips touch his chin, which just made it all feel that much more enjoyable…but as he knew everything good and bad had to eventually end.

Naruto blinked a few times then grunted as he noticed the sun was low in the sky.

It was around noon before his impromptu nap.

Looking down he noticed bright orange hair on his chest and the head it was attached to.

Thankfully, the diminutive Kunoichi had pulled her panties back up preventing Naruto from lapsing into blissful sleep again…but seeing her in said underwear still gave him an erection.

Moegi seeing this giggled before her hand tentatively reached down and she ran a finger over and around the bulge, making him grunt. "I see someone is awake again…two someone's actually. Which one should I play with first? Big boss or little boss?"

Naruto heard the slight tremor in her voice and saw the blush under her eyes and knew she was playing this up for him. Moegi was a lot of things, promiscuous wasn't one of them.

Still, Naruto didn't know what to say as this was a bit beyond his experience level and he while travelled and trained by perverts, was not one himself…not completely anyway.

Moegi's head turned on his chest to look at Naruto who smiled at her despite the blush on his face. "Welcome back boss…you hungry for food or…"

Naruto opened his mouth to deny the obvious, but his stomach growled like a bear in heat which made both of them laugh. Moegi slowly levered herself up then kissed his lips, making a light smacking sound. "I'll make you dinner since you slept through lunch."

Naruto only nodded as Moegi picked up her shorts, then pulled them up her legs and slowly wiggled her hips into them, all but making Naruto's eyes cross.

With a giggle she trotted back to her tent, a little gingerly from appearances, leaving Naruto to sit up and gaze after her in wonder.

What happened?

Oh yeah…Moegi wanted him to spank her.

What else?

Oh yeah…Moegi wanted to be his girlfriend and was willing to do anything to have that.

Why would he in his right mind do this?

_Right…she said she loves me. _He thought as he got up and stretched as he wondered what happened next.

_Right…I remember…_like a little girl he passed out when she asked him about sex.

At that point is when he started to panic.

_But I've never…and I couldn't…well I could but I shouldn't…but she hasn't either…she wants us too…!_

These and many other thoughts raged through his mind as he realized he was about to jump off into a very deep chasm that he knew nothing about and didn't know if he could handle.

To make matters worse…he had heard stories of women who were unsatisfied with their lovers because they were too small in the "Wee man" department.

Since Naruto was fairly ignorant in this department he wondered if his "little boss" as Moegi put it would measure up to her expectations. Since Naruto never talked to anyone about it, and paying attention in sex ed. was a lesson in futility…he knew the mechanics, but that was it as he stared down at his crotch hopelessly. He was only nine inches long…maybe she would be thoroughly disappointed with him.

He wondered if they made a penis stretcher in case he was too small.

Now before anyone thinks Naruto is a complete idiot, unlike most guys, Naruto was never obsessed enough about his penis to look at someone else's while in the public bathroom. Nor did he read or look at pornographic material of any sort. It was bad enough that Kakashi and Jiraiya did in front of him. So literally…Naruto was as educated in sex as a brick wall.

But before more of these and other odd bits ran through Naruto's head, Moegi came back carrying a cup of instant ramen and handed it and chopsticks to him. "Here you go boss…I'll actually make something, but I thought this might help until it's ready."

Naruto looked at the cup and frowned. "Spicy shrimp ramen? I thought you ate all of these."

Moegi blushed before she bowed her head. "Um…well I was a really bad girl boss. I knew I had to make you mad or you would have never given me what I wanted…so I pretended to eat all of your ramen. I like ramen…but not a hundred cups in two days."

Naruto nodded as he took a mouthful of his own personal salvation then sighed as he chewed then swallowed. "So I guess you saved a couple?" he said with obvious hope in his eyes and Moegi seeing the emotion there frowned sadly, regretting what she did as she pulled a familiar scroll from her back. "A lot more then a few boss. All but four now…I did eat two of them."

Naruto blinked in surprise before he carefully set his cup of soup down then tackled Moegi and hugged her tight and was kissing her face in random places. "Thankyou!" Smooch "Thankyou! Smooch "Thankyou!" Smooch

And on it went for a few minutes with Moegi giggling and holding on to the happy jonin…HER happy jonin.

She had never had THIS kind of affection before and she started to realize why so many of the other girls talked happily about boys kissing them and bringing them flowers and such.

If this is what it was like…she was all for it!

Unfortunately…reality always creeps in.

It took a few seconds, but Moegi's legs came up and gripped Naruto's hips tightly while her arms squeezed him lovingly and Naruto sighed at the feeling just before their eyes met.

Moegi leaned up to kiss him again…when her eyes popped open in surprise.

Naruto was pressed tightly against her, and now she could feel every centimeter. _Holy shit he's huge! _She practically screamed in her mind.

Running her fingers along it gave her a semblance of an idea of how big it was…but being able to actually feel almost the full length of it pressed against her gave her a much better idea…and it scared the crap out of her!

_Kami…he's almost as long as I am tall!_

A gross exaggeration of course, but he was a lot bigger then she thought he would be.

While at the same time Naruto's eyes widened as he realized, _Shit…she can feel it…I bet it's too small…she doesn't want me now…_

Both suddenly disengaged and jumped back from each other looking sheepish and both blushing furiously. Neither felt entirely comfortable as their eyes avoided each other, until both blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'll go cook dinner!" Moegi practically shouted. "I gotta piss!" Naruto shouted as he ran in the opposite direction.

It seemed that this relationship was already off to a rough start.

O

Naruto was eating quietly, enjoying the taste of the rabbit that Moegi had caught and cooked when she interrupted him quietly. "Boss…I'm going to go take a bath. I need to wash my hair and um…you know."

Her eyes couldn't meet his without her blushing up a storm, and he was sure that eventually tonight or the next day she was going to break the news to him that she didn't want him because he was so small. He felt glum now…as he had pushed the thoughts mostly away, but here it was in his face again. "Ok." He grunted. "Be careful."

Moegi nodded as she turned stopped as if she wanted to say something to him, then turned and walked off towards the river.

She wasn't sure what to do now.

He was obviously huge, and she was still a virgin, and she saw the disappointment in his face before they pulled apart.

_Maybe I'm being too much of a chicken. _She thought as she arrived at the bank of the river. _I mean…it isn't like something larger won't eventually come out of there…so if a babies head can come out…I'm sure he can go in without killing me._ It didn't take Moegi long to come to this conclusion…she was a smart girl after all but it is human nature to be afraid and /or unsure. _He has to understand he is getting something special…something that no one else ever has had and no one else ever will. _She didn't think that was the problem…but then she realized what it was. "He thinks I'm too inexperienced…maybe he still sees me as a little girl…well I'm a woman damn it!" She groused at this as she realized he wasn't getting turned on enough. "Well it might hurt me really bad, but I won't give up on this…the boss is mine, and if he wants a wild woman…then that's what he's gonna get!"

As Moegi waded into the water, she vowed that it didn't matter how big his dong was…it was hers and she would do anything to keep it hers! It would fit…anywhere he wanted it to, even if she had to use a shoe horn, he was going to fit inside of her…and she would pursue him every chance she could to make sure it happened.

With a curt nod, Moegi removed her clothes and considered how she could start.

Naruto…had no clue what he was in for.

O

Naruto stood and stretched. Scared of being inadequate or not…Moegi was a good cook and he loved the thought of her being around…so here he hoped she wouldn't turn him out.

He would have to ask Kakashi. Maybe there was a Jutsu that would enable him to change the size…or maybe Choji!

_Yeah they have that expansion jutsu…maybe Choji would teach me a little something so I could make Moe-chan happy and she wouldn't leave me._

Naruto for the twelfth time cursed the Kyuubi as it was probably the damn fox's fault his penis was so small.

Naruto wondered what he could do…at least to postpone what she was probably going to do.

It saddened him to think that a woman, any woman would be so shallow…but then men ran after women with big boobs or good looks…he guessed there were problems in both men and women…but he wished Mo-chan wouldn't care.

A few minutes of troubled thoughts gave way to an inspirational idea on Naruto's part. _Wait…if I put off sex with Moegi until I can figure out if I can make it bigger, then it will at least buy me some time to figure something out!_

Naruto had no idea the oddball time he was about to have because of his own ignorance…but years later it will be something that he remembered fondly…and still with a hint of embarrassment.

Moegi walked quietly into the camp with a grin on her face as she snuck into her tent. She hoped he would like what she had done…even she had to admit it as time for a change…and this was a pretty good one.

She quickly dug out her skimpiest string bikini panties…which incidentally were orange…and pulled them up her legs as she wiggled into them.

Moegi couldn't help but snicker to herself. "Oh yeah…the boss is gonna get it…and so am I!" she whispered with conviction as she then pulled on her t-shirt…and nothing else.

With a hint of mischief, she grabbed a scroll from her backpack and skipped out of her tent.

Naruto sat mulling over his worried thoughts until he heard her come up behind him. Of course he knew it was Moegi…he recognized her scent immediately, and her small yet strong arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him tight. "Hey Moe-chan…dinner was good as always."

Moegi giggled cutely then kissed his neck. "Thanks boss…I'm glad you liked it."

She was quiet for a moment before she squeezed him tight again and he could feel her being nervous. "What's wrong Moegi? Did I say something or do something to upset you?"

Moegi shook her head no and he could feel something different as he sat there.

It took a few seconds but he held her arm and turned around to look at her before she smiled shyly at him.

Naruto's eyes opened wide and a silly grin came to his face as he took in her new look.

Moegi had washed her hair thoroughly, rinsing out everything…including the obscene amount of gel she used to keep her hair up in that ridiculous hair style. Her new look was much more appealing and Naruto found himself breathing heavier. "Mo…Moegi…what did you do to your hair?"

Moegi pouted as she pulled on one of the braids. "Why? Don't you like it?"

Moegi had done her hair now in single braids all over he head in what Naruto thought was called corn roll…or something like that. (Think Celtic and you will understand)  
With her hair like this she was very attractive, even beyond pretty he thought as he noticed her look on her face And shook his head quickly. "No Moe-chan…I like it…I think you look awesome like that…in fact I like it a lot!"

Moegi grinned happily again before she reached behind her back and pulled out the scroll she had hid earlier. "Here you go boss."

Naruto looked at it with a frown before he unrolled it and gasped. "Moegi…this…this is…"

Moegi nodded with a grin blushing lightly under her eyes at his happy face. "Yes boss…it's your jutsu scroll."

Naruto looked at her in astonishment as he realized he was right originally…Moegi had played a bunch of pranks on him…and he hadn't caught on until she revealed them to him.  
He was actually proud of her…and a side of him was incredibly turned on.

Any girl that could out prank him was the girl for him!

Naruto carefully sat the scroll aside, then tackled Moegi again for the second time that day, making her squeal in surprise, but cling tightly too him as he started kissing her face again.

"Thank you!" Smooch "Thank you! Smooch Thank you! Smooch"…on and on it went.

Naruto was so happy…he didn't even notice her state of undress…until she started dry humping him.

Despite his enormous size, Moegi was not going to run from him again.

While she tried to decide what to do, a flash of inspiration came to her as she felt a trill of pleasure from where he was pressed against her, and she moved her hips involuntarily.

It felt even better when she helped it along, and she could definitely feel herself getting wet now that she recognized what it felt like…so she did it again… and then again until she was panting and sighing quietly while he was kissing her. _If it feels this good outside…then maybe inside…_She thought as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Moegi was on cloud seven and swiftly approaching cloud nine, the pressure tightening in the center of her core, until Naruto realized if they kept this up…she would probably want…

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" he shouted to no one in particular as he got to his feet, Moegi still clinging to him.

Realizing this he pulled her arm free, but her other one gripped his jacket tightly.

He pulled that one loose with some effort, but then her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist.

Moegi was so close…she felt the pressure building and she was about to release when Naruto finally got her off of him and dropped her on the ground, scrambling back from her.

Moegi blinked in shock, and now unreleased sexual energy before she whined to him. "Why boss? What's wrong?"

Seeing the look on her face…Naruto thought quick then immediately grabbed his ass with both hands. "Diarhea….yeah!" Then turned and sprinted into the woods still holding his butt and making loud fart sounds with his mouth.

Moegi frowned as she thought about it then sighed. "I didn't think I gave him that much Binta root."

She pat her belly (lower belly) sadly but vowed they would do it next time.

That vow would prove a little hard to keep…

O

Moegi kept hovering near him as he stared intently at his recovered jutsu scroll.

She knew he was happy about having the precious item back…but it seemed to her like he was purposely avoiding interacting with her.

Twice she had wandered into her tent and looked through her belongings, wondering if she shouldn't go to that lingerie store, Darla's Drawers when she got back. _Maybe my cute panties aren't sexy enough for him._ Moegi pulled the string and let it snap against her hip before she sighed and went back out to look at Naruto wistfully. And she even picked them out because of his previous taste for the color orange.

Well…Moegi was not the kind of kunoichi to give up easily, so she thought hard on what she could do. She wanted to train, because she wanted to get stronger, but now she also wanted him in more ways then one.

As she considered a small grin spread across her face and Naruto felt a chill run down his back. _Why do I get the feeling I'm in deep shit? _He wondered just before Moegi bounced up next to him. "Hey boss?"

Naruto looked at her warily and she smiled making him feel less nervous. "Yes Moe-chan?"

Moegi still smiling bent over as she leaned near Naruto and he could see clearly down her top and was captivated by her soft glowing breasts. They weren't big…maybe a small B cup, but from what he could see they were shaped very nicely. "I was wondering if maybe we could do a night run? You know…you train me in stealth tactics and hunter nin techniques since you were one for a time?"

Naruto frowned in thought as he considered, eyes still focused on her cleavage. "Um…well yeah Moegi…that would actually be a good idea. I wanted to get you down with the basics first to improve your chakra capacity…but since you have become very good at stealth I could set you on that path if you want."

Moegi nodded with a smile, bouncing happily and making Naruto's eyes bounce as well before he gave himself a headache watching her. "Sounds good boss! When can we start?"

Naruto shook his head before he looked at her. "Well why don't we rest tonight, and we will do it tomorrow night. I have a funny feeling we will need all of our energy."

Naruto got a troubled look for a second before he shrugged it away.

Moegi grinned before she hugged him. "Thanks boss! You're the best!"

Naruto enjoyed the tight hug she gave him, and felt a little saddened when she let go, but he knew if he didn't let go he would begin having problems of his own and might be unable to control himself.

With a cute giggle, Moegi turned and walked three steps before she bent down to pick something up.

Naruto wasn't sure what it was…but he didn't care as Moegi's panties stretched tight across her backside and clearly highlighted her womanly assets or as the perverted would put it, showed off her camel toe.

Naruto could clearly see she was wet, and he was unable to figure out how the skimpy little panties were able to stay wrapped so tightly over her bottom without tearing and falling off.

If Naruto could see her face, he would know she was blushing furiously, but her embarrassment gave her even more excitement before she stood straight and bounced back over and into her tent.

Naruto quickly pushed an index finger up his nose and held it there until he got a tissue to stop the blood flow.

If this kept up…he would have to start using it by the case.

For a few seconds…he wondered if maybe it would be worth it to just show her his shame and see if she could accept him or not. This way at least he could get it out of his system and stop torturing himself…but after a few minutes he shrugged it off as hopeless and would stick to his original plan.

Still…Moegi bounced and shook in a way that made him want to sit up and howl at the moon…

"NO! Stop it you baka!" he berated himself as he smacked his head hard with his right hand. "If she saw you now she would be so disappointed she would drop you like a hot rock…just stay calm…"

Looking at his tented pants Naruto frowned. "How do I stay calm?"

Thinking hard, (No pun intended) Naruto came to the only realization available.

Rolling up his scroll, Naruto grabbed a towel and clean pair of boxers and jogged to the stream. "A nice cold bath is just what the doctor ordered to drive the perviness away!"

Naruto strangely enough, hadn't realized he was talking to himself out loud.

Moegi frowned as she saw his "problem" and realized what she was going to do was working…but it was driving him in the opposite direction.

If she had heard his earlier confession then the outcome surely would have been different…but since she only caught the tail end and his desire to "calm himself" she was left a little saddened…but still just as determined. _I'm still not sexy enough…_She thought as she looked down at herself.

Moegi cupped her breasts then lightly squeezed them in confusion, ignoring the trill of pleasure that ran through her. "Ok I know they aren't the biggest, but boss is a butt man…" Moegi looked behind herself as best she could and frowned deeper.  
Reading a few women's articles she discovered most men were into the "bubble butt" look.

Not the great big gargantuan butt like some people think, but the perfectly round derriere that stuck out noticeably no matter what angle you looked at it.

Moegi had sweated and worked hard to perfect it…and when he looked at her two days ago with that lust she had never seen before in his eyes…she knew she was there…so all she needed was a little nudge in the right direction.

Moegi hmmed as she realized she would have to change her panties. They felt soaked and she wondered if she would always get this wet…_If so then maybe everything wouldn't be so bad._

Moegi's hand touched herself absently and she shuddered as a pleasurable thrill raced through her.

After it had passed she looked down in wonder. "That's never happened before…"

Our little kunoichi had never discovered that once you unlocked your sexuality, much like Pandora's box you wouldn't be able to lock it away again.

Moegi's fingers tentatively strayed again, rubbing along her crease through her panties and let out an enrapt moan as her body shook again, eyes going glassy.

Moegi despite her determination was still a little afraid of the actual act because of all of the pain filled stories she heard…but her teacher's words is what gave her the most hope.

"_Sure it's going to hurt…like a needle or when the doctor checks you in those delicate _

_spots. But I promise after the initial pain…you'll wish you had done it sooner, and some of you will try and make up for lost time…I know I did when I was your age!"_

A lot of the girls laughed it off…but touching herself now, and the way it felt when she was humping Naruto…she understood now what she meant.

After a few more light rubs Moegi got a wicked idea and smiled to herself.

She suddenly knew what to do.

"I've been a very baaaad girl." She said before smacking herself on her backside.

O

Naruto crept quietly back into camp and not seeing Moegi he assumed she was asleep.

He was safe for the rest of tonight at least.

He tiptoed over and deposited his washed clothes on the tree branch next to Moegi's and grinned at the orange panties.

She looked so damn sexy in them that he wanted…

Naruto blinked and forced the images from his mind as he grabbed his questing hand, fingers just centimeters from the temptation.

Quickly he turned and strode towards his tent. _Must banish impure thoughts…I gotta stay focused…_ Thoughts such as these may have carried him through…if someone else didn't have other plans of their own.

As Naruto entered his tent he crouched down to get his bed roll ready, and the sound of a zipper made him pause and turn around.

Moegi crouching behind him had closed the zipper on his tent, sealing the two of them in, and Naruto began to sweat.

What made things worse, all of his hard attempts to drive back the hidden pervert in him were undone by the simple act of her turning on the battery operated light, and him seeing her completely naked.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed as Moegi moved towards him on her knees, and he could see the patch of orange curls between her legs before she was on him, kissing and nipping his neck furiously!

The first thing in Naruto's mind was, "Run…Hide…Get away!"

But his desire and Moegi's will were winning out, until Moegi bit him hard.

Naruto yelped in pain but then she did it again in another spot.

Naruto began laying hands on her to get her to stop, but then she started hitting him in his legs and arms, causing minor pains…more of an annoyance really…but it was starting to tick him off.

"Moe-chan…what are you OW! Cut it out! Wait you're pinching now? OW! That hurt Damn it!" and on it went until he began to see red around the edges of his vision.

Naruto growled deep in the back of his throat as her teeth latched onto his ear and bit so hard he was sure he was bleeding. "Then make me stop boss…"

Her voice was so low and sultry Naruto was caught between anger and horniness, until she bit his shoulder right where it met his neck.

With a final yell of pain Naruto finally grabbed Moegi by the shoulder and threw her down on his leg and held her in place.

She struggled valiantly, but Naruto knew what she wanted and guessed he had to teach her to mind him.

With a loud crack, his hand came down on her backside making her screech and struggle harder, but his other hand landed firmly in the middle of her back and held her steady across his leg as his working hand began to minister its lesson to her posterior.

Ten quick strikes and Moegi was crying, legs and arms kicking helplessly as Naruto gave her a painful reminder of who the boss is.

After another good five swats and she finally stopped trying to get away, The boss decided she had had enough. Naruto pulled her into his arms and held her tight against him. She had the punishment

And now he would return the happiness.

Moegi sobbed her eyes out, apologizing over and over again as Naruto rocked and shushed her. "Forgive your girl boss…I'm sorry I know I was naughty! Please forgive Moegi boss!"

It seemed everything would return to normal as after a few minutes she calmed, but Moegi suddenly shifted and pushed them both over and she maneuvered herself until she sat on his chest looking down at him. With a sly smile, and tears still apparent on her face she spread her legs wide in front of him. "Now boss…please watch your girl? Watch your Moegi?"

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but seeing the hopeful look in her eyes he only nodded dumbly.

Moegi grinned still as her left hand squeezed her breast and she rubbed at the nipple with her thumb.

A soft moan escaped her and Naruto almost gasped himself as he never expected this, nor had he ever seen it before.

Moegi kept squeezing and kneading her breast just before she pinched and pulled at her nipple with a moan that eclipsed her earlier one in pitch and volume.

Naruto's mouth was wide open and his eyes were so big it was a miracle they hadn't popped out on their own…but Moegi got the desired effect she wanted when she glanced quickly over her shoulder and could see his cock had defiantly tented his boxers and now threatened to pop out the flap.

With a groan of pleasure, Moegi's left hand snaked down and traced her now soaked nether lips, making her sigh in pleasure before her index finger teased her hard little nub that was peeking out of her folds.

Naruto gasped as he saw it and his eyes couldn't leave the sight of her finger tracing over it and making it shudder in time with her labored breathing.

Moegi continued to rub, getting more and more insistent until finally she was rubbing her crotch with both hands, and Naruto held her hips as she rocked, dragging her cunny over his rock hard abs.

Making desperate moaning sounds until finally, her back arched, and she released…her orgasm coming in one powerful stroke which was so powerful it felt almost painful. Coupled with the sheer excitement/embarrassment of what she just did in front of Naruto left her shuddering and lying half atop her boss who grinned down at her after his initial shock.

Neither said anything for a time until Moegi pulled back and looked into his eyes and smiled. She saw the desire there and knew there was no turning back now.

She had to have him and he had to have her…consequences be damned.

With a deep breath Moegi pushed her hips back until Naruto's meat made contact with her backside, and he gasped in pleasure this time.

Moegi with a perverted grin pushed herself back further and partially captured him between her cheeks and sighed as Naruto moaned deeply.

The look of pleasure was also mixed with a look of trepidation as he hoped she wouldn't notice, but after a few seconds Naruto and Moegi blurted out at the same time, "It's so big boss!" And Naruto…"I'm sorry it's so small Moegi!"

Moegi stopped moving and gaped at him as his face did the same and they continued to speak to each other. "So small?" Moegi shouted, while Naruto returned, "So big?"

Then both burst into giggles and merely lay with each other laughing.

After a few seconds, Naruto grinned at her. "You first."

Moegi nodded as she watched his expression. "You're a lot bigger then I expected boss…hell you're a lot bigger then most men, and I was scared at first because it is so big."

Naruto frowned as he looked at her but saw no deception. "I..I thought it was too small and you would be disappointed because it wasn't bigger."

Moegi looked at him incredulously and shook her head from side to side quickly. "No boss…that's not true! In fact you're huge compared to a lot of guys from what I hear."

Naruto frowned as he considered. He thought nine inches was pretty big, but he never really knew otherwise.

Moegi frowned at him as she considered. "Wait…who told you that you were too small?" She worried that some other kunoichi or one of the meaner civilians may have damaged Naruto's confidence in this department…That the woman must be like a cave if she thought Naruto was too small!

"Um…well no one…I just heard stories on how some girls like it to be bigger and they get disappointed when it isn't. When you looked at me earlier I just thought…" And Naruto looked a little sheepish before he shrugged.

Moegi giggled a little before she leaned down and kissed him. "No one could ever call my little boss…little Naruto-kun."

Naruto snickered before he pecked her lips with his. "So um…now what?"

Moegi frowned as she considered.  
She never thought Naruto was a virgin either and now that it presented itself…she was realizing just how naïve her boss really was.

With an inward sigh, Moegi pushed herself back until the head of his pole was poking between her lips and she sighed before she picked herself up and used her strong legs to her advantage, squatting over Naruto. "Watch me boss…watch your girl Moegi again."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically as Moegi began to rub her clit, slowly at first, than began to move more vigorously over her vulva and clit hood. It didn't take long before her clit began to poke out and every stroke would make her moan loudly and push her hips down towards Naruto.

Naruto was enjoying both the show and the sensations as he watched her, and he was left wondering if it was possible that this could feel any better.

Truly, Naruto had no clue.

Moegi proved to him it could as her orgasm ripped through her, and she opened her mouth, gasping and shaking over top of his manhood, until with her last conscious effort she forced her sopping wet cunt down onto his dick, and screamed in pain as he broke through her barrier and nestled inside of her.

Naruto's hands immediately caught her, and he blinked in concern and confusion as Moegi began to sob anew.

He tried to be noble and lift her off of him, but her hands clenched his arms hard as her legs clamped to his sides.

Naruto desisted, and waited patiently for Moegi to stop crying, soothing her any way he could until she finally looked at him with a smile. "My instructor was right." Was all she said, confusing the hell out of him until she started to move.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as he felt every inch of his manhood slide out until Moegi slid him back in again with a beautiful sigh.

She still grunted in pain every so often, but it became less and less until they were both moaning and sighing in pleasure.

Before long, Moegi began to drive herself back on Naruto, making high pitched gasping sounds as he went deeper and deeper into her.

While the pain was greater then she originally assumed, the pleasure now was even greater as she crested then crashed over the peak of another orgasm.

Moegi was no longer afraid…in fact she was swimming with the idea of this very act happening every night from now on as she began talking to Naruto. "Oh boss…you feel so good inside me…have your girl boss….have as much of me as you want…Moegi is your girl! I love you boss…I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto as those words slammed into his ears and through his brain tensed up as the power of her conviction combined with their mutual pleasure overloaded him finally and he fired like a missile into her, spewing what felt like every ounce of fluid in his body deep inside of Moegi.

Moegi for her part slammed down onto him as he drove up and accepted all he had to offer and held on for dear life as they both became hazy from the combined orgasm.

After a time…Naruto's senses came back and he felt Moegi shudder on top of him, and he felt tears as they splashed against his chest.

Naruto reached down and rubbed along her back. "Moe-chan…what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Moegi shook her head negatively as she kissed his chest. "I..I didn't know it could feel like this…I didn't know I could love you so much…I love you boss, I really love you!"

Moegi began to cry again, and Naruto feeling misty eyed himself hugged her close and pat her back.

He had to agree…he never knew love could feel like this.

Naruto sighed in contentment as he pulled a blanket over both of them, and his eyes half closed…until Moegi started moving again.

Naruto's eyes opened wide as he looked at the evil grin on her face. "M..Moegi?" his voice squeaked.

The kunoichi just shrugged her shoulders as she pushed back until she could feel him even deeper inside of her then before. "Sorry boss…but I'm not taking even a second for granted…I want you as much as I can, as often as I can!"

Naruto not one to look a gift horse in the mouth…much…blinked in surprise before he began to help her with his hands cupping her generous bottom. "But…what if you get sore?"

Moegi gasped then shrugged as she bit his Adams apple, a slight blush on her cheeks as she concluded that being shy and holding back would only hurt their relationship. "I still have two other holes you can fill boss…they need your attention too."

Naruto blinked in surprise, but quickly rolled Moegi over on to her back, making her shriek then giggle. "In that case…here come the boss!"

The next day would be slow going for both…but no one complained.

O

Next episode: What is her F'ing problem?


	3. Chapter 3

**Spare the Rod…**

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the week went like a charm for Naruto and Moegi.

He trained her in the tactics she wanted and proved to Naruto just how good at stealth she had gotten, impressing him even more.

In fact…he discovered for the second time just how extensive Moegi's plan to be his was as the recent bubblehead Moegi was immediately replaced by the confident Kunoichii he remembered well…and now looked forward to spending more time with her.

When quietly confronted she blushed then giggled slightly at him. "Well boss…I'm still a girl…especially now, but I am also a woman. So I guess you will have to be ready for which one you get. I may want to wear pink and have you give me a piggy back ride, or I might ride you until the cows come home. I'm sure you won't mind either way."

Naruto chuckled as he remembered something Kiba told him months back. "Ok…I don't mind as long as you don't get bubble gum on me."

Moegi blinked at that but didn't catch the reference.

When Friday finally came neither wanted to leave the woods, but both knew they had to go back, and Naruto had to report to the hokage…and that he wasn't looking forward to.

Walking along the trail, Moegi had taken his hand and held tightly to it, surprising Naruto, but he held on just the same.

Moegi looked a little sad and Naruto was sure he knew why, and he stopped them just below the rise that would take them within sight of the village. "Moe-chan…there's something I have to tell you…"

Moegi's face lost its color and she gripped his hand tighter as her eyes became moist. "I..I already know boss…but please I'm begging you, please keep disciplining me? I know I'm not worthy of your attention…"

And Naruto blinked in shock at her. "Huh? Moegi what are you talking about?"

Moegi blinked back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes and she dared to look at him hopefully. "Y..you aren't breaking up with me?"

Naruto stumbled back and almost fell before he caught himself on a tree branch. "WHAT? Why would I do that?"

Moegi frowned as she reached up unconsciously and played with one of her braids. "Well…that's what most guys do. They have sex with someone then they dump them for someone prettier or with bigger boobs or…"

And Naruto was suddenly kissing her his tongue in her mouth and attacking hers as she gasped in shock before her eyes rolled closed and she happily returned the kiss.

It lasted for a few moments, more then long enough to be classified as a classic kiss before they both pulled slightly back from each other. Moegi looked up into Naruto's blue eyes and saw what she had only heard of before but now understood. The famous determination of Naruto.

When the boss's eyes sparkled like that, she knew immediately that no one was getting dumped.

"Moe-chan…don't ever think that way. You are so beyond a precious person to me that it would kill me to do something so bad to you. I would never do that to you or any other woman. Especially not to someone that loves me, and I am falling in love with. Believe it."

Moegi's eyes threatened to unleash a torrent of tears as she looked at him and immediately stopped worrying.

With a nod of her head she hugged him tight. "Thank you boss. I love you."

Naruto responded by hoisting Moegi to his back as she squealed, then set off at a light jog until they reached the gates.

The chunin on duty grinned at the two before waving them in without a word.

Naruto smirked at him before he continued along.

Through town they got mixed looks as Naruto still carried her on his back.

Some looked on with disdain, others with smirks, but quite a few seemed indifferent.

In the time Naruto had become more accepted or in most eyes, tolerated.

He was a fixture in the leaf village and everyone knew it except for the die hard haters who had nothing better to do with their time then live in the past.

Naruto was beyond caring however.

He had something finally that made him want to dance and sing…and that was all that mattered.

He had a feeling she would be quite a handful…but the human mind had a wonderful capacity to not give a shit…and that was Naruto's mind set until the hokage tower came into view.

Moegi immediately felt Naruto begin to sweat and she knew what he was nervous about. Leaning closer she planted a kiss on the side of his neck with a sultry purr. "Don't worry boss…I'm your girlfriend, and I meant it when I said that I would quit being a ninja if it got you into trouble or **would** get you into trouble. You're all that matters to me now."

Naruto still didn't want that to happen, but he nodded with a sigh. "I know Moe-chan…it's just that…well…baachan hits so damn hard…"

His voice tailed off in a whine and Moegi giggled before she kissed his neck again. "Then I'll make it all better later…k?"

Naruto smiled then nodded. "K." He said mimicking her.

He had to admit…Moegi's good nature was infectious and for that he was glad.

Finally putting her down, they walked the steps up into the tower and approached what Naruto considered the "office of pain".

Shizune sat at her desk and smiled happily at the blond before she nodded to Moegi. "Everything go ok?"  
Naruto nodded and Moegi grinned and beamed at him. "Boss is amazing…he kept me up all night a few times "learning"…but I think it was all worth it in the end."

Moegi punctuated the last part by smacking herself on her backside to Naruto's heavy blush and Shizune's laugh. "Well I always said he would be a good teacher. I'm glad he has such good students to learn from him."

Moegi grinned at Naruto before she looked at Shizune again with a slight blush under her eyes. "And boy did he teach me! In fact yesterday MMPH!" she said as Naruto slapped a hand over her mouth. "Is Baachan in?"

Shizune blinked in surprise then nodded. "Uh…yeah…just go right in."

Naruto nodded gratefully before he pulled the slightly struggling Moegi into the hokage's office and closing the door.

Shizune wasn't positive, and she played the scene in her mind again, but she was sure something wasn't right about that conversation.

After a few seconds Shizune blinked then frowned at the office door. "Did Naruto and Moegi…" but after a few seconds she shook her head. "Naw. If Naruto never noticed Hinata in all those years I doubt he will notice Moegi."

With a sigh and grumble about clueless brothers she went back to pecking away at the keyboard.

O

Naruto released Moegi who grinned at him mischievously. "What are you trying to do Moegi?"

Moegi was about to answer when Tsunade cleared her throat gaining both of their attention. "Something you want to share?"

Naruto looked sheepish and shook his head negatively while Moegi blushed a little then shrugged. "No lady Tsunade…I was just playing a prank on the boss."

Tsunade rubbed her temples before she pointed to the chairs in front of her desk. "Sit down and shut up…both of you. It's been a shitty day already and I'm not in the mood."

Naruto blinked at the hokage then nodded as he waited for Moegi to sit then he took the seat next to it.

Before she spoke up again Naruto popped an energy drink and took a chug before he gave her his undivided attention…which isn't saying much.

"How did it go Moegi?"

Moegi looked thoughtful for a moment before she smiled. "It was awesome Lady Tsunade! The things he showed me…the things I learned…I never knew the boss was so versatile and his stamina is incredible! No matter what he never slowed down or stopped…even when I was exhausted and could barely move…hurting in places I never hurt before, he encouraged me to go on and on…and I some how found the strength to force my body for one more time."

Tsunade glared at the now pale Jinchuriki and her voice deepened. "I got stories from Udon and Konohamaru of how rough Naruto can be…I hope he hasn't scarred you for life."

Moegi's eyes became dreamy for a second and a small smirk appeared on her face. "Oh no…if I had the choice to do it all over again…I would lady Tsunade…twice!"

The hokage looked at Moegi for a moment and frowned. "So he wasn't too hard on you?"

Moegi's smirk turned into a full blown grin before she answered…mischief clearly in her eyes. "Oh he was definitely hard…"

Naruto took that moment to spit half the energy drink across the room and cough up a storm!

It can be said you have never had a rush until monster energy drink came out of your nose.

Naruto would attest to this.

Moegi was immediately next to him patting him on the back, a look of worry on her face. "Boss are you ok?"

Naruto nodded after a few seconds and a couple wheezing breaths. "Ok…I'm fine…cough…wrong hole…"

Which he immediately regretted as Moegi still leaning close to him whispered. "Any hole you want boss."

Which in turn put Naruto back to hacking and wheezing.

It took a few more moments, but Naruto got his breathing under control and sat up in the chair again only to see two very angry eyes staring a hole through his head.

With the feeling of impending doom hanging over him Naruto said the first thing that came to mind. "Oh shit."

Tsunade nodded slowly at him as she addressed Moegi. "Indeed. Could you wait outside please Moegi…I need to "debrief" my Jonin."

Moegi frowned as soon as she realized what must have happened and tried to intervene. "Lady Tsunade I…"

But the hokage wasn't having any of it. "NOW Moegi." It wasn't a shout, but it was said firmly enough to brook no back talk.

Naruto's eyes turned to Moegi a resigned look but he tried to smile bravely at her. "It's ok Moe-chan…"

But Moegi seeing the look in Tsunade's eyes, and the look in Naruto's immediately knew it wasn't and wouldn't be ok. With a deep breath Moegi did something neither expected. Moegi crossed her arms and set her feet firmly on the floor. "No."

Tsunade's turned to look at the kunoichi in shock before she almost stammered. "W..what did you say?"

Moegi looked a little nervous but she held firm to her resolve. "No Lady Tsunade…I won't leave Naruto-kun. He is my boss…and my boyfriend, and I won't let you hurt him."

Tsunade blinked in surprise as she looked from one to the other. "IS THIS TRUE?" She shouted at Naruto who tried to sink further back in his chair. "Homina homina homina…" was all that he could say as the killer intent washed over him, but eventually his head nodded and he was able to squeak out. "Yes….she's mine…"

Tsunade still glaring at the boy punched the intercom button on her desk, breaking it, than gave up as she bellowed for her assistant. "Shizune!"

The younger kunoichi came into the office in record time, a look of shock on her face as she expected to see blood and guts everywhere, but seeing everyone and everything still intact made her pause. "Yes lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade waved her arm towards the wall of hokage pictures. "Get it."

Shizune blinked as she looked at the fourth hokage's picture to Naruto, then back to the hokage. "Are you sure? Really?"

Tsunade nodded grimly and Shizune practically bounced to the picture and performed a few hand signs before powering chakra into it. A click was heard before the picture swung up into the ceiling revealing a dark green bottle and four expensive looking sake bowls.

Shizune removed them then bounced back over and placed them on the desk, before she happily bounced back and closed and locked the door.

Both Moegi and Naruto looked confused as Shizune uncapped the bottle and poured some of the contents into each bowl.

Before any bowls were touched, Tsunade glared at Naruto and Moegi. "So it's true? You are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Both nodded as they stared at the hokage.

"And I assume you both are in love?"

Moegi nodded and Naruto nodded a little more slowly but was still affirmative.

Tsunade took a deep breath and sighed. Reaching over she accepted a bowl from Shizune then waited until the others had one as well and she raised hers. "Finally!"

Shizune nodded and repeated after the hokage and they chugged back the contents of their bowls. Naruto and Moegi looked at each other then repeated the toast with a shrug and drank their bowls as well.

Naruto wasn't sure what brand of sake this was, but he knew it was expensive as it didn't leave the odd after taste that most sake left…in fact it went down smooth and settled pleasantly in his stomach giving him a slightly euphoric feeling.

Moegi felt the same and went to sit down with a smile, but grinned happily as Naruto pulled her into his lap and she cuddled into him.

Tsunade and Shizune both awed at them before Tsunade grinned. "Well let me start by saying congratulations…and I'm happy that you finally opened your eyes and found someone Naruto. I mean…Jiraiya was sure you were gay or a eunich…I am glad he was wrong on at least one of those counts."

Moegi snickered as she kissed Naruto's chin. "Both actually."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and Shizune merely shook her head with a smirk. "I thought so."

Tsunade cleared her throat again and all eyes focused on her. "Well…details? I need to know if he needs further education. I want my kunoichi happy…at least in that department."

Shizune blinked in shock as she protested. "Lady Tsunade!" But the hokage just grinned at the two.

Naruto and Moegi both blushed deeply, but Moegi snuggled deeper into her boss's chest. "Not necessary…the boss is…awesome." She said with a happy/dreamy look on her face and Naruto glowered at Tsunade. "Baachan…I think you've been around ero-sannin too long."

With a slight frown, Tsunade got down to business. "While I am happy for you both…you both need to keep this at a dull roar. We don't mind, but there are those who will. My only other alternative, I will have to reassign one of you to another team…most likely you Moegi since I can't really reassign Naruto. People…especially the council would look at this as potential favoritism being played to Moegi and would not trust your judgment in anything."  
Naruto rolled his eyes and grumbled lowly. "Yeah…like they do that now."

Tsunade grumbled herself before she hit Naruto with a pencil. "Be that as it may…do not give them any further fuel to use…against either of you. Understood?"

Naruto and Moegi both sighed then nodded to her. Naruto nodded towards the bottle with a question on his face and Tsunade grinned this time. "Oh…well I have maintained for the longest time that you were just confused and you needed the right woman to clear your head…after a while though I started having my doubts. So I made a promise that if you found that woman, I would share a drink from the most expensive sake with you Shizune and your new significant other."

Naruto frowned but he sort of understood the logic behind it…he was glad that she was vindicated though…the thought of following in Sasuke's footsteps did not appeal to him at all.

"Naruto…I expect your report on her training tomorrow morning…and leave out anything personal…understand? While I am happy for you I don't need to have about the two of your sex lives in an official report. Get me?"

Both teens blushed before they nodded in agreement and fled from her office to spend the little time they had left together before Naruto had to take his final student out on solo training.

Tsunade sighed as she poured herself another drink and Shizune frowned at her. "You didn't tell him."

Tsunade shrugged before she sipped at the sake. "It can wait a little longer. Let him enjoy the time he has at least. He'll know soon enough."

Shizune could only nod in agreement.

Responsibilities always seemed to take away enjoyment.

O

Naruto skipped all the way to his house and opened the front gate and strolled in.

A good day had become even better, and he was about to have a great weekend as well.

Moegi had run back to her apartment to grab some things, and planned to spend the weekend with him.

Naruto thought it might be a bit much…but Moegi threatened to get on her knees and beg him right there in front of the hokage tower, and that was enough for him to give in immediately.

Not that he didn't want to spend time with his Moe-chan…he was worried that if they were seen together there would be trouble for her…and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

He wondered what his little one had in mind. The mischievous grin on her face as they separated made him think he was in trouble…but he liked the kind of trouble she gave him thus far…so what the hell?

Naruto ran up the stairs as he walked in and grinned like an idiot as he threw his travel bag in the corner and began rifling through clothes in his dresser.

They weren't going out, in fact they were going to sit at home and cook, eat, relax, then be pervy together.

Naruto liked the last part especially.

And when…because he knew she would…when she was extremely naughty…he would happily drop her pants put her over his knee and…Listen to the door bell ring?

He frowned as he got ready to jump in the shower, and the door bell rang again making him grumble and at first he was going to ignore it completely, until a familiar pounding made him grumble louder.

With a resigned sigh Naruto walked back into the entry and opened the door. "Hello Sakura-chan…what can I do for you?"

Sakura growled before she strode into the house. "About time you opened the door Naruto. What didn't want to see your old teammate again?"

Naruto sighed in resignation. "No…I was about to take a shower. I am still training my team and one of the members is coming by in a little while."

Sakura gave him the fish eye then shook her head. "Well at least you are training your team seriously. If only you were as serious in your training when we were gennin."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he felt a slight surge of anger. "Well there's the pot calling the kettle black isn't it? What do you want Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at him and shrugged before she sat on the couch uninvited. "Well it has been a while since I saw you and I was wondering what you were up to."

Naruto blinked in confusion before he stared at Sakura making her squirm. "You've never cared before…why start now?"

Sakura looked at her hands before she shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "Well I just thought it was time for us to have a talk…you know…old friends getting reacquainted and stuff?"

Naruto blinked incredulously at her before he actually laughed. Sakura glowered at him but he shook his head and shrugged as if her opinion didn't mean much. "Old friends? Let me remind you that we were never friends Sakura-chan. If we were, it was obviously one sided, and it wasn't on your side. You said so yourself at one point plus some other very painful words I remember clearly."

Surprisingly Sakura didn't get angry, she just looked at her fingers for a long while before she answered him in a quiet voice. "Naruto…you know everyone makes mistakes. None of us are perfect. If I was perfect then I could have probably seen things differently when I was younger…but I didn't. I made a lot of mistakes and I paid a heavy price for the ones I have made. Is it so hard for you to believe that I could have one day seen how wrong I was?"

Naruto thought for a moment as he looked at her then frowned. "When did you come to this conclusion Sakura? When did you notice that you had made a mistake?"

Sakura grimaced as she stared down at her fingers again, refusing to look him in the eye. "Well…it was last year…when…"

And Naruto growled lightly as he glared at her now, his eyes becoming hollow pits of anger. "Wait…let me guess. When they announced I was the son of Minato Namikaze?" Naruto chuckled humorlessly as he shook his head. "Tell me Sakura…was that before or after you found out that I moved into my parent's house and now had a small fortune that was held for me?"

Sakura looked up at him, but when she saw the hardness in his eyes she quickly looked down again. "I..It wasn't really my idea…my mother said…"

And this time Naruto threw his head back and laughed loud and long.

The unmitigated gall…the infinite stupidity…Naruto couldn't believe for a second what he had heard.

"So your mom suddenly sees me as worthy, tells you to approach me and try to establish what…a friendship in hopes to gain more status? More money? Or is this an easy way to get my guard down so that she can try and stick a less then obvious knife in my back?"

Sakura sniffled and Naruto's hand clenched. _Oh great…she's gonna turn on the waterworks now thinking she's dealing with the "old Naruto"._

Before Naruto could say anything however a small knock on the door made him smile in recognition as his cute one's voice rang out. "Hey boss? It's me…can you come out to play?"

Naruto strode to the door quickly then opened it and grabbed her with both arms and hugged her tight.

Moegi blinked in surprise then settled into the hug with a sigh as his hands cupped her bottom and held her against him. "Ah Moe-chan…you have no idea how happy I am to see you right now."

Moegi smiled at him, but then her smile became a frown and almost a snarl as she spied Sakura sitting on the couch looking at them.

"It's not my place to ask boss…but what's SHE doing here?"

Naruto snickered before he opened the door wider with his foot. "Oh…she was just leaving."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Naruto's voice snapped out making her close her mouth again. "I'm not your fool Sakura…not anymore, and after what you told me I'm not sure if I'm even your friend. You've been your mother's tool for some time now…I don't have time for tools…and I won't be used by you again."

Sakura nodded slightly before she stood and walked to the door but before stepping through she put her two cents where they didn't belong. "Aren't you robbing the cradle Naruto?"

Naruto would have snapped something witty or blatant back, but Moegi beat him to it. "The boss does what he wants, when he wants. We're both consenting adults and if I take Naruto's attitude right, you're not welcome here Haruno. I think it's time you let the door hit you where the dog shoulda bit you."

Sakura snarled at Moegi but Naruto shut her up instantly. "Don't take that attitude with her Sakura…she's right. You don't belong here. Not anymore. YOU made sure of that."  
Sakura turned and stabbed a finger at Moegi in her obvious anger. "And she does?"

Naruto smirked before he rubbed Moegi's head, she still leaning back against him with her arms crossed and her hip cocked to the right. "If I choose then yes she does…and right now I choose. Either way Sakura…it isn't your business. Now please leave."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but Naruto's patience was at its end. "I won't ask nicely again…"

Seeing the sharp look in Naruto's eyes Sakura nodded once then walked briskly out the door and off Naruto's property, but Naruto recognized the look on her face and knew she was going to do something underhanded.

Moegi turned around and squeezed him tight which broke his train of thought and made him smile down at her. "C'mon boss…we have a weekend to waste with each other."

Naruto nodded smartly before he closed the front door with one hand and picked Moegi up by her backside with the other, making her squeal in delight, legs wrapping around his waist to hold her there. "Oh I don't think the weekend will be a waste Moe-chan…not at all."

And…it wasn't.

O

Naruto stood at the front gate and waited patiently. It seemed his trainees were intent on all being late for their training as Hanabi was now thirty minutes late.

Naruto tried not to be angry, but frustration was definitely creeping in.

Well…at least he had a splendid weekend with his Moe…he wanted her to sleep in, so he left the house key on the bed stand, along with a bouquet of flowers and a note letting her know how much he would miss her. Naruto took a deep breath and let it out with a pleased sigh. "Sometimes life is good."

"Life is neither good nor bad…it just is." A hard female voice said behind him.

With a frown he turned and took in one Hyuuga Hanabi.

Her face was cast in a scowl, and her posture said anything but, "Ready for the week".

Naruto…still in a good mood shook it off however. "good morning Hanabi-san…I am glad you could make it…"

But her voice tough small lashed out at him and made him frown. "Spare me your rhetoric, it neither impresses me nor does it make the following situation any better. I was told I have to go through this training session, and I will do what the hokage commands, but don't think for a moment that I will accept or like it!"

Naruto not being very clever thought of a quick way to deflate her and hopefully defuse her escalating anger. "Anger? Isn't that a powerful emotion for you to be showing in public Hanabi-san…whatever would your father say?"

Hanabi glowered at him before she took a couple of calming breaths. He could see the emotionless mask return to her, but she didn't say anything else.

Deciding it was safe, Naruto gestured to the front gate. "Shall we?"

Hanabi nodded once, lips pressed firmly together and they walked into the surrounding forest.

Naruto had a bad feeling about this…but then his week with Moegi had given him the same feeling…maybe this would turn out well also.

Rigggght

O

Moegi woke up with a grin on her face until her hand touched his side of the bed and she frowned. Finding it cold and empty she looked at the clock and was about to scramble franticly to catch up to him before he was gone…when she spied the bouquet of flowers and the note next to it.

Picking it up with a nervous shake she opened it and read it and a smile slowly formed on hr face.

_Moe-chan,_

_I hope I wasn't too hard on you last night, (snicker) but I know how eager you have become for our snuggle sessions and how much I love them too. This has been the best week of my life, and to be honest I don't want it to end…so that is why I left you this little golden treat. It's the key to the front and back door of the house, and I give you permission to come and go as you please…just don't eat all the ramen._

_See you in a week Moe-chan._

_Boss_

Moegi looked at the key and without a word picked it up and slid it on the chain around her neck.

She smelled the flowers, and put them in a vase of water then took out some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom with a happy grin.

It wasn't until she was halfway through her shower that she shrieked in glee, stomping her feet and crying at the same time.

"He gave me a key! I can come and go as I please! He loves to snuggle with me!" and Moegi slipped and fell on her plush posterior, but made no sound of pain or protest…only loud squeals of happiness…which caused most people who walked by to stare quizzically at Naruto's house, but continue quickly on their way.

O

Making it to camp was a lesson in pain for Naruto as Hanabi kept grumbling just loud enough at how much of an imbecile he was, and how she was being forced to suffer under his tutelage. On and on it went and Naruto was reaching the obvious edge of his patience.

With a huff, he dropped his back pack to the ground and summoned a few clones and immediately got them to taking care of business. "You wood, you tent, you water, and you food."

The clones saluted smartly then hurried to their tasks leaving Naruto to think until Hanabi broke into his thoughts. "Great…even more imbeciles to torment me."

Naruto turned and looked at her with a frown, finally fed up with the comments. "Hanabi if you have something to say then quit beating around the bush and say it!"

Hanabi looked at him with a frown before she snapped at him. "The opposite of less on?"

And Naruto's brow creased in thought before a bulb came on over his head. "More on?"

And Hanabi smirked as she nodded in satisfaction. "Exactly."

A few seconds later she turned and began setting up her tent…seemingly more content then before. Naruto mulled over the strange conversation for some time…not sure what she meant.

_More on?_

_Less on?_

_What the hell did she mean by that? Who…_

And the light bulb went off again only this time it turned red and exploded. "Why that little…call me a moron will she…"

Naruto growled angrily. If he had a tail it would be lashing the air right now but he decided that because of Moe-chan in his life…he would try and approach this in a nicer manner then he would have in previous times.

"Hanabi…when you are done setting up your tent…come sit with me at the fire."

Naruto didn't wait for an answer before pulled up a log and sat down. Using a simple fire jutsu he set the logs ablaze and waited patiently until Hanabi finally approached and sat across from him, staring at him around the flames. "You wanted to see me?"

Naruto nodded as he tossed a stick into the blaze and watched it burn. "You have a lot of animosity towards me…in my memory I haven't done anything to you to have earned that…so do you mind telling me what's up?"

Hanabi's face hardened as she glared at him but her lips didn't move for a long time.

With a sigh, Naruto threw another stick into the fire. "Fine…you want to play this game we will play it your way…but I guarantee by the end of the week…you will tell me."

Hanabi growled loudly at him before she spat out at him. "I doubt it. You may have impressed a lot of people, but you are just the baka to me!"

Naruto shook his head still frowning. "I really don't like that word…but have it your way Hanabi-chan. Your training will begin in the morning…be prepared to sweat."

Hanabi stood but Naruto's voice interrupted her. "I didn't say you could leave…I said your training begins in the morning."

Hanabi turned to look at him, glowering in anger, but Naruto paid her no mind as a shadow clone returned with four rabbits cleaned and ready to cook.

Naruto took them and placed them over the fire with a smile as the clone dispelled.

Naruto grinned at her before he added some seasoning to the rabbits. "Twenty pushups Hanabi…rapid fire."

Hanabi blinked in surprise. "I thought we started training tomorrow."

Naruto merely smirked. "We do." Was all he said as he waited patiently for her to start.

After a few seconds, Hanabi nodded then dropped down and did twenty pushups, but as she started to rise Naruto shook his head. "Sloppy Hanabi-chan…Do them again."

Hanabi frowned but nodded and knocked out another twenty…but Naruto's face was still frowning even though he wasn't looking at her. "Again."

Hanabi decided she would play his game and did another twenty, although a little slower and waited in that position for him to demand more. When he didn't she stood up and brushed the dirt from her hands until his voice rang out. "Twenty squat thrusts…quickly."

This continued for an hour before Naruto finally noticed the food was done.

With a grin he took the first rabbit and began to eat it while Hanabi continued her exercises.

Naruto finished the first rabbit and started on a second one, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Mmmm. This came out really good."

Hanabi glared at him as she finished the next series. If looks could kill…well I'm sure you know what would have happened to Naruto.

Naruto had eaten a third rabbit, and one sat to the side of the fire staying warm, while Hanabi struggled now to do what Naruto commanded.

Her frame though lithe and strong, was not built for long term exercising in this manner and after two straight hours she was reaching the end of her limit.

Naruto waited until she collapsed the first time then told her to stop. "Alright Hanabi-chan…you have lasted longer then I would have expected which is a pat on the back to your conditioning. I am glad that you are in better shape then Udon…but you have a little ways to go to catch up to Konohamaru."

Naruto nodded to the rabbit that was remaining and Hanabi slowly reached for it, but stopped as she waited to see if it was a trick or not.

When Naruto didn't say anything, she picked it up and took a bite from it and sighed in pleasure.

Naruto grinned as he poked the fire then threw on another stick. "I'm glad you approve."

Hanabi didn't respond, but began to eat quickly as if the rabbit would get up and run from her.

Naruto after a time looked up at the girl again and tried to see what her response would be this time. "So is there anything you want to talk about Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi looked thoughtful for a moment then stood and bowed deeply to him.

Naruto being an honorable person immediately stood and returned the bow, and that was when she kicked him in the crotch.

Naruto's eyes exploded open as he grabbed his now throbbing lower region and fell to his side on the ground gurgling in pain.

Hanabi finished off the rabbit and cast the bones aside before she looked at Naruto again. "A ninja should never let his guard down..." And his eyes followed her as she walked to and climbed into her tent.

Naruto lay there for a time and wondered if it was too late to go back home…

O

Next Episode: Are you kidding me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Spare the Rod…**

**Chapter 4**

That night, Hanabi lay in her bedroll thinking of things she had no control over. The frustrating thing was being the heir of the Hyuuga clan…one of the most prestigious…she had responsibilities that she had to fulfill.

Some obligations she had no choice in, others that she wished she could do on her own but were forced upon her. While she wanted to fulfill a few of them as her own personal goals, she didn't like being told she HAD to do anything.

That was one of the reasons why she would abolish the elder council once she was head of the clan.

That was one of Hinata's goals…a goal that Hanabi gladly put in her own personal agenda now.

But this other thing…it hadn't been one of her wants until recently…but things had to be done first…no matter how much she didn't like them. Revenge had to be answered.

With that thought, Hanabi let her eyes close finally and drift into a fitful sleep.

O

With a growl of frustration Naruto rose from his sleeping roll then climbed out of the tent in his shorts.

The night ended in a rather piss poor manner and for some reason he knew it wasn't going to be a good day.

For starters Hanabi was still in her tent.

It was already seven am and he wanted to get started early so despite the fact he hated being woken up in this manner, Naruto stomped over to her tent, unzipped it partially, than chucked in a stink bomb before he zipped it up again.

From her breathing he guessed she hadn't noticed yet that her privacy had been invaded...so he got dressed quietly before he threw some fish on the now roaring fire...then made the hand sign that set it off.

A loud WHUMPF came from Hanabi's tent before she started yelling and gagging at the same time. Smoke poured out of every opening no matter what size and Naruto tried not to laugh...but when he saw her slight form through the tent trying to unzip it, then finally giving up and literally tearing her way out of it...Naruto couldn't help but snicker in pleasure.

_Kick me in the nuts will she..._he thought to himself with barely restrained glee. _Everything you do to me...I will return to you worse._

Naruto cleared his throat as Hanabi half knelt half lay on the ground, retching and gasping...tears streaming down her face before he called to her in a chipper voice. "Good morning firecracker! I'm glad to see you up and so eager to train! Well breakfast is on the fire...you can eat when it's done...and then we'll get started on our regimen!"

Hanabi looked at Naruto, eyes burning in fury before she climbed unsteadily to her feet. "YOU..." was all she could say as she wobbled towards him, and Naruto prepared himself for her righteous fury.

Hanabi's hand flashed back and came forward for a roundhouse slap, but Naruto caught the hand easily, then casually twisted her wrist and arm and locked it in a painful arm bar.

Hanabi clearly not ready for the maneuver went down to her knees and cried out in pain as Naruto held her there. "Now I'm sure you are wondering why your morning has started off so painfully...and stinky I might add."

Hanabi grimaced but her lips pressed firmly together as she glared at him over her shoulder. Naruto grinned at her as he stepped in and applied a little more pressure, making her grimace a little more before he spoke up. "Training begins at seven am sharp...not when you feel like waking up. I expect you to be bright eyed and bushy tailed every morning from now on...or the training will become even harder...and you will be in for a long seven days."

Hanabi glared at him again before she spat out, "Then I'll leave...I don't need your training to be a good ninja!"

Naruto chuckled before he shoved her over on her side and stood straight. "You think so? The hokage has ordered you to be trained but at the same time you are to be tested. While you don't like me and you think you can throw your little Hyuuga political power around, the Hyuuga clan does not dictate policy concerning who becomes a ninja...and who gets discharged."

Naruto waited until that sank in and the look of horror that came to Hanabi's face said it all. "Y..you wouldn't! No Hyuuga has ever been discharged from active service to the hokage!"

Naruto smirked at her before he turned around and sat on the log again. "Then I suggest you fix your attitude quickly. While I don't want to put a black mark in your record, at this time your attitude makes you behave in a manner unbecoming a ninja. Your duty is to obey your superiors to the best of your ability, get the mission accomplished, and aid your comrades…even if you don't like them personally." Naruto stared at her for a few seconds, and Hanabi blushed but would not drop her gaze from his.

Naruto smirked before he shrugged at her. "The choice is yours…I get paid either way."

Hanabi's forehead creased in thought and Naruto couldn't help notice how cute she looked like that.

With a frown he shook the thought from his head and turned the fish over on the fire. _Stop it…Moe-chan is waiting for you at home…_ he thought and a small smile came to his lips. _That luscious backside, those round smooth hips and full firm thighs…_ Naruto's thoughts made a perverted grin appear on his face until a blast of pain in his crotch made his eyes cross and his body strike the ground hard.

Looking up he saw Hanabi standing over him, an angry glare on her face. "If you are done leering at me then we can start training!"

Naruto growled as he rose to his feet, hands still holding his balls. "I wasn't leering at you I was…oh never mind! We'll start after we eat!"

Hanabi smirked and pointed at the two remaining blackened to a crisp fish. "If you kept your mind on the food and off my body then you would have a breakfast to eat."

Naruto picked one of the fish shaped charcoal briquettes up and sighed before dropping it into the fire pit. "Do some stretches then go do the tree climbing exercise…I'll be watching."

Hanabi nodded then walked to the nearest tree and began her stretches and Naruto wondered if Moegi was having a better day then he was.

O

The Kunoichi in question actually was in fact.

She had cleaned up around the house a little and made herself a hearty breakfast before she stepped out into the busy streets of Konoha.

She didn't have a mission until Naruto returned and they began training as a team again…so her only thing on the agenda was to train, and bring some of her stuff to Naruto's house.

He hadn't asked her to move in…but giving her a key was basically permission to begin setting up shop with minor things. Some clothes, knickknacks, precious items…that kind of thing.

She hoped it wouldn't take too long before he did actually invite her to live with him.

_Hmmm. I wonder if I should get him something…to show how much he means to me…a sign of commitment. _She thought as she walked through the shopping district.

_The boss has very eclectic taste…so I'm not real sure what I could get him…_

Her entire thought process stopped as she happened on a store that made her stare in curiosity.

It wasn't something she would do on her own…but looking at it and recent events made her grin and decide taking a look inside wouldn't hurt…well not immediately.

O

Naruto watched as Hanabi faltered about halfway up on her next attempt.

She was obviously low on chakra, but her own stubborn attitude made her keep going. He liked that about her, but he couldn't let her hurt herself. "Hanabi that's enough…come down and take a break. It's almost lunch time anyway."

Hanabi shook her head and with a snarl lashed back at him. "I'm fine…just one more…"

And her foot seemed to slip and Hanabi let out a small scream as she tried to reattach herself to the tree, but instead it caused her to tumble.

_Shit this is going to hurt!_ She thought, just before she came to a lurching halt. Hanabi frowned then opened her eyes as she realized there was no way she hit the ground and didn't have any injuries.

Naruto stood on the side of the tree and held Hanabi five feet from the ground by one of her ankles.

Hanabi could stretch out and almost touch the ground if she wanted…and she was a good forty feet in the air when she lost control so it is a definite possibility she would have been badly injured if not outright killed on impact.

Naruto casually walked down the tree before setting her roughly on the ground.

Naruto's whisker marks were more pronounced, and it seemed his canine teeth were longer. After a few minutes he finally turned to her, and the ass chewing commenced. "What the hell were you thinking? If I hadn't of been here you could have gotten killed. Do you have so little concern for your safety? Not to mention that your jonin sensei gave you a direct order! This does not bode well Hanabi."

Hanabi's head turned up to look at him wearily before she snapped back. "Oh that is a fine speech coming from the man who would train himself to exhaustion everyday. Or how about that time you tried that ice jutsu and froze your hands? Hypocrite."

Naruto smirked at that with a light blush. It took two days to get his one hand fully functional again…but it had been fun having Shizune and Tsunade babying him during that time.

Of course Tsunade braining him for being so stupid wasn't so fun…but he had to admit he thought it was worth it in all. "Not the point Hananbi…besides I have one distinct advantage you do!" He shouted as he stabbed a thumb back at his naval.

By this time everyone knew about the fox…or what used to be the fox inside of him. Since he absorbed the Kyuubi some time ago, the voices were gone, but the constant feeling of a presence in the back of his mind wasn't.

For a second Naruto's eyes became vague as he reminisced. All the times the fox's chakra had saved him, his adventures…

And then Naruto let out a yelp of pain as once again…you guessed it…his balls exploded in agony.

Catching himself from hitting the ground all he saw was Hanabi sitting with what almost looked like a grin and what looked like an "I told you so" expression on her face. "A ninja should never let their guard down _sensei_…it seems you need the teaching more then I do."

Naruto began to see red around the edges of his vision as he slowly straightened up. "Fine. You are correct Hanabi…I should not let my guard down, and I will take that to heart. For now you are to rest until after lunch. We start at noon sharp, and be ready to sweat."

Naruto turned and walked a little stiffly away from Hanabi and sat down heavily on the log he left near the fire pit for such purposes. _What is her fucking problem…and why does she keep going for my fucking nads? _he thought as he reached down unconsciously and rubbed his offended anatomy. _I'll get her…but I swear if she hits my bahoogies one more time…_

"Sensei?" Naruto looked up as he saw Hanabi had come over to the fire pit also and was looking at him.

"What is it Hanabi?" He tried not to spit it out, but he was a bit peeved at this point.

Hanabi stood straight and bowed to him at the waist. "Thank you for catching me. I was prepared to take the consequences of my actions…but your timely intervention saved me much pain. There may come a time soon where you will regret that action, but for now thank you."

Naruto stood and returned the bow, but he kept his eyes on her this time, and she smirked when she noticed this.

No other words were exchanged through lunch, but Naruto thought they had made a little progress.

Naruto wondered quietly as he cleaned up the remainder of their lunch. _She seemed…I don't know upset at the end of her little speech. I may regret it? What did she mean by that? Could it be the reason why she seems so hostile to me?_

Naruto wasn't sure what the puzzle that was Hanabi meant, but he was hoping he could have all the pieces together before something bad…

No she didn't?

Naruto hit the ground as once again his balls screamed in protest.

Yes she did.

With a growl Naruto focused his gaze on his wayward student as she shook her head at him. "Why is this lesson so hard for you to learn sensei?"

With a sad shake of her head Hanabi turned and finished cleaning up. Hanabi's face wasn't one written with satisfaction…in fact you could almost say she was disappointed.

Hanabi bent over to arrange the fire wood in a more efficient pattern and Naruto could see the top frilly waistband of her white panties, and the word EVIL appeared on his forehead as he lurched to his feet, strode three steps, then grasped the waistband in one hand. The thought of impropriety or perversion never crossed his mind as he slid smoothly down the back of her panties…only one thing about to occur.

Hanabi's eyes only had enough time to go wide as Naruto lifted her into the air by the waistband of her panties…and then the screaming started.

Hanabi screamed in pain, a high pitched feminine scream as she struggled to reach his hand and stop her underwear from digging deeper into her most sensitive of spots. Through this Naruto bounced her up and down a couple of times, like a human shaped yo yo, still holding her with one hand, and he screamed, "Who's the hypocrite now?"

Neither made much sense to each other but after a few intense seconds of Hanabi's non stop screaming Naruto finally released her and she fell unceremoniously to the ground again…this time sprawled out, arms and legs akimbo.

Naruto walked over and sat on his log with a satisfied smile as Hanabi finally began to struggle slowly to her knees, her hands going to her now offended crotch. "My pu…my pu…" was all she could gasp out until finally she glared at Naruto. "H..how dare you t..touch my unmentionables w..without my permission? My private places hurt now because of your churlish behavior."

Naruto almost chuckled as she slipped back into the haughty Hyuuga demeanor. "My, my firecracker. You almost sounded like Hinata there. I guess the apple never does fall far from the tree huh?"

Hanabi's eyes changed which caught Naruto off guard, but then went back to their hard nature as she climbed unsteadily to her feet. He waited until she was halfway to her tent before he called out to her. "Training resumes in ten minutes…"

The threat hung in the air and Hanabi muttered over her shoulder, "Hai sensei."

Naruto did his best not to snigger at her panties sticking out of the back of her pants…which now closely resembled bloomers. _Atomic wedgie…always a classic. _But Naruto wondered why her face looked less pained and more…happy?

Hanabi entered her tent…which smelled much better by now…and closed the flaps as best she could.

It took a few minutes but she was able to remove her pants and lay them to the side despite her crotch's rough treatment and protestations. Her panties…just fell down around her ankles with no prompting at all and she looked at them sadly.

They were so badly stretched out of shape they would fit an Akimichi woman now…a big one.

Tossing them to the side she dug through her bag and found a pair she hadn't intended to wear, but she shrugged as she pulled them on. _Might as well. _She thought as she pulled the panties up and snuggled into them.

Her crotch protested less now, so she pulled her pants back on and cinched them tight around her waist to prevent any further incidents like the last one.

_Maybe I'm wrong about him…but I've come this far, and I can't stop now. I have to keep my vow. _She thought as she stepped back out of her tent.

O

"Are you sure of this? There is no reason to doubt what is going on?"

The woman nodded as she stared at Danzou. "One hundred percent. I saw them with my own eyes. She is obviously younger then he is and they are having an illicit relationship."

The man's good hand came up and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "But…she is a shinobi of the leaf also…so falls outside of any civilian laws so he and she having a relationship is not breaking any laws."

Her face fell for a moment until he held up a finger in thought. "However clan laws…now that is another matter entirely."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise as she leaned closer. "She's part of a clan? But I thought she was an orphan."

The man shook his head with a frown before he answered. "She isn't…but he is…involved in a contract agreed upon long before he was born that has far reaching consequences if they are not met. I will look further into this and take appropriate action. I thank you for this timely information."

The woman seeing the dismissal for what it was nodded politely then turned and left the chamber. While she didn't hate Naruto, she wanted to get back at him in some way.

When it came to hurting others feelings or otherwise…Sakura was never the swiftest person around.

She wouldn't know the damage from this if there was any, but Sakura never cared much about those things until it was too late.

Some things as well as some people never change.

Danzou grinned as he gestured to one of his root members. "Go get me the Namikaze marriage contract and also the city charter…I wish to review them."

The root member nodded then flashed away in a puff of smoke as Danzo sat back and cackled. "I cannot hurt you Minato…but your son…that is another matter entirely.

O

That day and on into the night went with no further painful reminders for either. Naruto was sure he would have to remind her painfully who was in charge, but she didn't do anything to piss him off further. Naruto figured she would do something…in fact as they got ready for dinner he was starting to worry because she hadn't done anything, and then the weirdness started.

Hanabi came from her tent in a formal white kimono, something so intricate that he could only goggle at it as he wondered why she would even bring such a thing on a camping trip. She then proceeded to make the entire dinner, and would not let him get up to help.

Naruto tried to share the load but she was adamant about it and he finally acquiesced just so she wouldn't get upset at him again.

If she wanted to do it all, who was he to argue with her?

_Fine…this may make up for all the baseball shots she gave me...but I doubt it._ He thought in satisfaction.

After a very good dinner to Naruto's surprise, he was stirring the coals in the fire when Hanabi came up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.

At first, he stiffened because he expected her to do something else…what he didn't know but he was sure it would be something. I guess you could say that she had made him a little gun shy. Instead she just rubbed his shoulders quietly and he had to admit while her hands were small, they were very strong and began to ease his tension.

Naruto relaxed more into the soft rubbing and wondered where she learned to do this. It didn't enter his mind again that the 'why' she was doing it still had not been found…but as long as it was happening he was all for it.

It didn't take long until Naruto was sighing in pleasure as she worked knots and kinks from his muscles he wasn't even aware of. The fact of the matter was that Naruto never had anyone do this simple little act before, so at the moment he almost literally became putty in her hands.

He wasn't sure how long it had been, but his eyes snapped open to see her kneeling in front of him, a small smile on her face. "Did you enjoy it?"

Of course she didn't need to ask…she saw the pleasure on his face and it made her feel good bolstered by his positive if not wary look. "Yes it felt very good. Thank you."

Hanabi looked down for a moment and straightened her face until she looked neutral again. "Would you like some tea milord?"

Naruto blinked in surprise but nodded dumbly as she turned and made him tea from a tea set that he had not noticed before. It was very ornate, but also looked very old. _It looks like it would be some family's heirloom. _He blinked at it then watched enrapt as Hanabi performed a ritual that he was unfamiliar with, but she did it with such practiced grace that he was amazed.

There was no other way to describe it which he mumbled as she held the cup out to him. "Beautiful."

Hanabi blushed deeply but did not break position until he took the cup from her. "Arigato." She said quietly as she raised her own cup and gestured to him. "To our future."

Naruto smiled slightly as he nodded to her in agreement. "To our future." A strange toast…but they both did have a lot of plans for it so he agreed easily.

Hanabi smiled after he agreed, an actual honest to goodness happy smile which startled him again but he drank his tea before looking at her curiously. "Hanabi…are you feeling alright?"

Hanabi nodded as she set her cup aside then his as well. "Of course I am. Why would I not be?"

Naruto frowned as he considered. "Well for the last two days you have been using my testicles as target practice…and now you just gave me a massage and served me tea. I'm starting to wonder if you're bipolar or have MPD."

Hanabi turned her head aside and giggled, a cute sound that made him smile before she answered. "Well I haven't had much experience in this and I was worried that you would let me boss you around. It is refreshing to know that someone other then my father and certain elders actually stand up to me and are willing to put me in my place."

Naruto blinked at that and began to think this was all too familiar. "Um…what about Neji?"

Hanabi nodded before she shrugged lightly. "Him too…but he and my father and the elders are all family. I needed someone outside…and after I was informed…well I knew I had to find out for myself or I would be miserable for the rest of my life."

Naruto became more confused but before he could say anything his eyes almost exploded from his head in shock.  
Hanabi had slowly opened the top of her kimono and lowered it until the top of her breasts were revealed. It was obvious she had no bra on, and her skin was creamy and perfect looking. Staring at them intently Hanabi smiled a little shyly, but determination was in her eyes. "How can I serve your pleasure Naruto-sama?"

Naruto reached out and almost touched her, his hand was so very close but the next thought stopped him dead. _Wow…her breasts look just as sweet as Moegi-chans…_ and then Naruto scrambled back away from her, hand clutched to his chest. "What…no…I can't!"

Hanabi blinked in surprise as she stood and shuffled closer to him. Naruto? W..what is wrong?"

Naruto backed up until he was against a tree and shook his head no violently. "I can't…this isn't right!"

Hanabi looked at him sadly for a few moments before her head looked at her feet, her hair covering most of her face. Her voice was so quiet Naruto almost didn't hear her. "I..is there a..anything I can d..do?"

Naruto frowned as he was trying to make sense of this. _First she hated me now she wants me? Kami what am I doing to make these girls act this way so I can stop it!_

Naruto just shook his head again and Hanabi sniffled as a few tears dripped from her eyes to splash at her feet. "So it is true then…you don't like Hyuuga women."

Naruto blinked in even greater surprise and came forward a step as he saw the tears fall…but then Hanabi showed some of the Hyuuga speed as she slapped him soundly. "Baka! Don't you realize what you have done?"

Naruto frowned deeper as he looked back at her but could think of nothing to say and she slapped him again. "Do you know how hard it was for me to show you a side of me that I had to keep hidden for years so as not to displease my father? The side I had to forsake until now so no other man would want me?"

Naruto opened his mouth to talk but she hit him again. "Because of your bumbling stupidity I am being forced to do something that I would gladly have done but should have fallen to someone else."

Hanabi went to slap him again, but this time Naruto caught her hand…and yet once again forgot about his crotch as she nailed him there again. As he hit his knees he whimpered out, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Hanabi glared at him imperiously as tears still ran down her face now. "Our families are bound by a marriage contract. A contract where the eldest daughter is supposed to marry the eldest Namikaze son. That would be you and Hinata…but because of your idiocy that duty falls to me!"

Naruto blinked at her in shock but Hanabi didn't notice as she stalked around him, her voice trembling in barely concealed rage, yet tears still streamed down her face. "Didn't you want her? Maybe if you were smarter she would still be alive! I would still have my sister, and you would have had a woman that worshipped the ground you walked on!"

Naruto nodded painfully before he glared at her. "Don't you think I know that?"

Hanabi stopped and blinked at him as he regained his feet. "Do you know what its like to be me? Hated, ignored, unwanted, and unloved? Everything I knew, I learned on my own. Hell I didn't learn about sex until pervy sage took me on my training trip! Do you know what it's like to wake up one day and realize mentally and emotionally you are behind people who are half your age? Of course you don't! You have never, NEVER had to deal with anything like that. I didn't realize until Hinata told me that she loved me…and that was when all of the pieces fell into place. All her stuttering around me, the blushing, the fainting, and there I was finally awake and too late to do something about it! I finally found someone and then it was too late! Do you know what that did to me? Do you?"

Hanabi blinked in surprise and a little in fear as Naruto's emotional pain washed over her and she began to see what she had heard from others who understood him. It wasn't his fault Hinata sacrificed herself for him…if anything it was her fault for loving him and not having the courage to tell him sooner.

But this in no way prompted forgiveness for his recent cluelessness as she felt her rage return. "FINE! You are off the hook for Hinata…I've lost my sister but I ended up taking her place…but that does not explain your rejection of me! You performed the betrothal ritual with me and now you would turn your back on me?"

Naruto blinked in surprise as he quickly remembered the tea ceremony and frowned. "The what? Is that what you were doing with the tea?"

Hanabi growled then kicked him in the crotch again which didn't quite take him down this time as the anger was boiling in him. "Yes you moron! Don't you know your etiquette?"

Naruto finally near his breaking point stood on unsteady legs and did something he never thought about doing…call it a knee jerk reaction after so much agony.

He kicked Hanabi in the crotch. (*just for you buddy*)

Hanabi's eyes widened and she went down grabbing herself, shuddering in pain as he stood there. "Now…how do you like it?"

Hanabi didn't answer as she lay there, her face locked in a grimace as Naruto moved back and forth to make the ache go away.

A few minutes of silence led eventually to Hanabi rolling to her side and glaring at him. "I can't believe you kicked me back…especially there!"

Naruto shrugged noncommittally as he watched her. "Maybe now you'll stop doing it. It isn't a tea party for me you know."

At the words 'tea party' Hanabi's face hardened as she climbed to her feet and Naruto had to wonder what was dancing through her mind now. He didn't have long to wait as Hanabi charged him and began throwing jyuken strikes in a wild manner, only hitting him once every nine strikes, which any novice Hyuuga would call shameful.

Naruto grimaced at her but shook his head. "If you have a problem then let's talk about it…Hinata was better then this Hanabi."

Naruto had meant that she wouldn't have let her anger take her away like this, but Hanabi immediately took it as an affront to her femininity, and struck Naruto in the stomach knocking the air from him…then kicked him…you guessed it…in the crotch.

Naruto unfortunately did not go down because she struck him in a flurry of motion hitting him normally three or four times, then either kicking or kneeing him in the family jewels.

Naruto couldn't catch his breath and at one time she hit him three consecutive times in said crotch and he gasped out, "Stop it damn it!" and he shoved her away hard, but Hanabi was too far gone to pay heed…and that was her downfall.

As she came in for another painful strike, red energy exploded from Naruto, knocking Hanabi aside to be stopped painfully by a nearby tree, and her eyes wobbled a few times before she caught site of the darker side of Naruto.

Claws on the end of his fingers, fangs hanging from his mouth, and eyes completely red Naruto roared at the kunoichi who NOW felt fear. "That's all I can stands…I can't stands no more!" He shouted before he stomped towards her.

And Hanabi climbed to her feet and turned to run from the man beast who closed with her in three strides before she could take one and grabbed her by the shoulder, hurling her back against the same tree she had hit earlier. Seeing the fury in his face she went for the only defense left to a woman in deep shit and kicked him in the crotch…then howled in pain as she met something that was a lot stronger then her dainty toes.

Naruto grinned at her before he grabbed her arm. "I guess you didn't know that you can mold chakra to be as hard as iron huh? Well that was one lesson for you, but now I'm gonna give you an even more important lesson!"

Naruto's hand held her firmly as his claws on his other hand shredded the kimono she was wearing and deposited her unceremoniously on the log he usually sat on, face down.

Hanabi tried to whirl around, but then a clone of Naruto grinned at her as he pulled her arms out in front of her and the real Naruto held her in place with one hand in the lower center of her back. "You wanna act like a spoiled brat? Then I'll treat ya like one!"

Since spanking Moegi seemed so effective…why not Hanabi?

At least that was the thought running through his mind as the first resounding smack made her eyes open wide and her voice squeak. "What…you can't! I'm a royal…" and Naruto finished for her, "Yeah you're a royal pain in my ass…but I'm about to fix that!"

His hand fell again, and Hanabi bit her lip as she affirmed with her self that she wouldn't cry out, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

But as the tears began to fall and his hand seemed to strike harder each time, Hanabi despite her resolve eventually broke and gave in to the sobs that came. To make matters worse, at some point Naruto had pulled down her panties and was spanking her bare bottom, something no one had ever done to her before!

She couldn't believe the audacity…the nerve of him!

But as his hand delivered it's justice, her mind began to think of the shitty way she had treated him, the way she had always treated others and finally she gave in completely and broke down, begging for forgiveness between sobs and promising she would change, that she would be a better person.

It didn't take long before Naruto stopped and decided that if he gave her the 'Moegi treatment' as he called it, then he should give her the complete treatment. Perhaps in the end, No pun intended, it would make her remember that she wasn't the only person in the world that deserved respect.

Naruto lifted her gently off the log, and curled her up in his arms and pat her back gently, making shushing and encouraging sounds to her.

From somewhere deep down, Hanabi felt the tenderness he was now showing her on an instinctual level and despite the now obvious soreness in her backside there was also something that made her feel infinitely better…like a huge weight had finally been lifted from her and she could begin to feel complete.

To her surprise, it felt right to wrap her arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder, and now as she sat in that vulnerable position, his arms cradling her protectively, years of her being unhappy came out in one terrible rush.

The tears still ran down her face and she babbled at him almost in an intelligent manner, confessing all of her past deeds and sins. To what purpose she didn't know, but all she knew was that until she told him everything, she couldn't stop.

Naruto listened to her as best he could but to be honest most of what she said didn't make any sense.

She took some cookies without permission? She stuck her tongue out at the elder's backs? She blamed other people for things she did?

SHE STOLE HINATA'S PANTIES?

He could only assume since he was the only person to ever spank her, she saw him now as some kind of figure that could understand and forgive her for all the wrong she had done.

Like he thought earlier, it worked for Moegi…and she may get mad at him later, but she would be happy to know that he was able to stop Hanabi from making sure that they would never have children.

He thought so anyway.

He wasn't really sure how long this went on, but eventually Hanabi cried herself out and just sat there hiccupping into his shoulder until her little voice reached his ears. "I miss her…I know I didn't treat her the way a little sister should, but I do miss her."

Naruto nodded as he rubbed her back some more. "You never know what you had until it's gone. I understand that pretty well now. I always thought she was a little weird…always blushing, fainting, never talking much…but I also thought she was very kind, and nice despite anything else." Naruto didn't know why, but he leaned down and kissed Hanabi's forehead very gently before he nodded as she looked at him. "There are times I miss her too firecracker. But we cannot dwell on what was or could have been…we have to live for our selves and for others that need us."

Hanabi blinked in surprise at him but then nodded slowly as he pale eyes looked thoughtful. Her next response surprised him as she hugged him tight. "I'm sorry. I wanted to be angry at you, because it was easy to blame you for Hinata's death…and some of the other things…but I realize now it wasn't your fault."

Naruto frowned as he looked own into her eyes. "But then why did you keep hitting me in the nuts?"

Hanabi snickered at his ire but buried it quickly. "I…vowed that you would suffer for letting her die…and to be honest I really hadn't thought very hard how you would suffer…and I thought the best way to get you would be through your manhood…because you never once approached Hinata as a man. I didn't know that you were that neglected when it came to people and behaviors."

Naruto frowned a bit then nodded. "I see. Well at least you didn't decide that I would have to die too…that would have really been awkward."

They both shared a laugh before Hanabi climbed to her feet and gingerly pulled the panties back up and gathered her ruined kimono around her as best she could. "Get some rest Hanabi…we will talk more tomorrow and resume a normal practice schedule."

Hanabi nodded and without another word went to her tent.

Naruto…had a sinking feeling he forgot something, but after a few minutes he shrugged his shoulders and went into his own tent.

Hopefully it wouldn't bite him in the ass.

Later that night, Naruto felt a few sharp pains in his shoulders then arms…followed a little after by his legs and hips.

He didn't think about it much until he realized he couldn't move.

Opening his eyes quickly he saw Hanabi as she put the finishing touches on him and struck quickly his abdomen and sternum. "Wh…firecracker what are you doing?"

Hanabi smirked as she looked at him. "Well…since it seemed like you were unwilling, I was going to help us along."

Naruto blinked at her in surprise as well as incomprehension until Hanabi threw off her robe and she was wearing the same orange and lavender striped panties that she had on earlier.

In his rage he didn't notice the emblem on the back until she turned around and showed him.

Stitched into the back in black thread were the letters, 'N & H'. Hanabi smiled over her shoulder before she turned to him. "Hinata had these made just for this occasion. She wanted to wear them on your wedding night when she finally gave herself to you. I am following in her footsteps, but I am not willing to wait until then."

Naruto's eyes got big but before he could protest her finger poked his larynx and he could speak anymore. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I know you would rather be able to move and respond for our first time…and I hope you will forgive me after…but I can't have you telling me no or pushing me away because of some noble sentiment. I am your woman, and you are my man, and we will consummate this relationship…consequences be damned."

In her conviction, he could almost swear he heard Hinata's voice, but that was quickly forgotten as she lightly touched his manhood, and whispered a quiet apology to it, Naruto couldn't help but respond.

Her small gentle fingers lightly traced the outline of it through his boxers and the harder he tried to fight it, the faster it responded until he was waving the flag of surrender…from his own personal flag pole.

Hanabi cooed at it cutely as her eyes took in his girth and length. "Naruto-sama…you truly are magnificent." Her hands worked quickly as she cut away his boxers using just her chakra then grasped his manhood firmly and stroked it once, then twice before putting her head down and kissing his testicles one after the other lovingly and apologizing to them as well. "I will only treat you with respect and love from this day forward…I promise."

Naruto could only gurgle in the back of his throat as the pleasure was incredible.

Hanabi's tongue snaked out as she stared at the head of his penis, a look of adoration as her hand came up and her tongue licked his glans and he gurgled again. "It's delicious Naruto-sama…like nothing I've ever tasted before!"

Naruto wanted to respond but of course…couldn't.

Before he knew what was happening Hanabi pursed her lips and kissed the head fully and the smacking sensation caused Naruto's cock to flex hard and him to give a long dribble of pre-cum that Hanabi oohed over and lapped it up with a squeal of happiness.

With a happy shake of her head she suddenly engulfed the head in her mouth and suctioned it in a manner that Naruto never expected out of someone who he thought was so chaste.

She pulled and licked and sucked and moaned around his shaft and Naruto couldn't help but look on jealously as he couldn't move anything but his cock, and that was having all the fun, but he didn't complain (not that he could) as Hanabi continued to stroke him then sucked first his left ball, and then his right ball with a passion that made him believe she worshipped him.

_Where did this suddenly come from? Why is she suddenly like this? Why am I thinking of this when this feels so damn good?_

These questions would remain a mystery for a while as his eyes widened in pleasure, but before he could feel the pleasure of an intense orgasm, she squeezed the base of his cock and he whimpered internally as the feeling died down.

Hanabi looked at his miserable face and looked sad for a moment, but then brightened up as she stood and removed her t-shirt and the panties she had pilfered and Naruto could see her in all of her nakedness before she climbed on top of him.

He stared on in wonder as she reached down and spread her hairless pussy lips and rested the head of his cock against her opening.

Naruto blinked at the hot wet feeling of her as she pushed down and the head began to play peek a boo with him sliding in and out of her opening, until she began to rub her clit in a very familiar manner. Before he could think about it, Hanabi began to shudder and moan and as he felt a gush of hot fluid coat him, and she slid all the way down, gasping and whining until he was completely inside of her. Naruto blinked in amazement as there was no barrier to force by, no scream of agony or tears of pain, but she did look at him and smile just as she began to work her hips over his.

Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the sensations no matter how guilty he felt and no matter how much he wanted to stop, his body had a mind of it's own and Hanabi's gasps and sighs of pleasure, as well as the way her sheathe gripped and pulled at him, massaging every centimeter would have overwhelmed him even if he was free to move and do as he wished.

Hanabi didn't know about any of his feelings good or otherwise…all she knew was that he felt so marvelous inside of her…and she didn't want to stop and she wouldn't until she got exactly what she wanted.

Her hips became like pistons as they slammed her back and forth on his raging cock, keeping it inside of her on the extra deep thrusts and massaging him like the most skilled masseuse, bringing him closer and closer to the peak.

Again…Naruto fought he struggled and he almost cried as he didn't want to hurt someone he loved in this manner…but all he could do was look into Hanabi's eyes as she came again for the fifth or sixth time and his cock finally strained inside of her and he exploded and launched every sperm he had in his body deep into her womb, literally painting her insides a lighter color.

Both gasped and groaned as their bodies went on overdrive performed the dance of love near the midnight hour of a day that had been fraught with pain and revelations.

As Naruto's mind came slowly down from his orgasm and Hanabi breathed raggedly, two things assaulted him and frightened him to his very core.

Just before they both came, Hanabi's eyes filled with tears and she whispered, "I love you Naruto-sama…and I always will."

And the thought that Moegi…was not going to be happy when she found out.

O

Next Episode: Will I survive through this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Spare the Rod…**

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the week seemed like one big blur to Naruto.

It was Friday…and he knew when they got back he was going to have to face the music and it would be a dire song indeed.

He tried hard to remember what had happened but all he could think about was the sex.

He didn't know what caused it, but Hanabi now had a control of him that no one had before. In fact all he remembered clearly of the last few nights and days was Hanabi constantly climbing on top of him, sometimes to sleep, other times to ride him like a bronco.

If she was a cowboy…she had definitely broke his spirit and made him hers.

And his response you might ask? Well of course to go along willingly and to hold her against him afterwards.

Truth be told, despite the fact that he spanked her, Hanabi's will was just as strong if not stronger than his in some ways. When it came to doing the deed, her will won every time. He couldn't figure out why…but when she wanted it, he gave it to her. And that was the way it had been the entire week.

Naruto had even stopped trying to fight it at one point. They would be training, she would give him a look, and then their clothes would fall off. The bizarre part to him was her attitude. She deferred to him, she acknowledged him as sama…but when it came to sex she was in charge and he knew it!

The following morning after their first time together was surrealistic and Naruto didn't know what to make of it as he lay with his eyes wide open and staring, and Hanabi on top of him breathing quietly in her sleep.

He guessed she finally exhausted herself, after the sixth time, and he was glad for it because he wasn't sure what he would do if she hadn't finally fallen asleep.

Naruto found himself holding her against him and despite part of his brain screaming this wasn't right, he couldn't get himself to let her go…or to rebuke her like he tried to earlier that first night.

He didn't know when his limbs started functioning again, but he knew for a fact they had betrayed him.

He desperately wanted to throw her off him and run screaming from the tent at first, but what he saw as betrayal, another part of his mind told him the truth.

Above all else he had to be true to himself.

He never had one person in his life want him like this that he was aware of…but now he had two.

Unfortunately…what would happen when the two found out about each other?

But then there was the marriage contract between Namikaze and Hyuuga…which he knew nothing about until now so it made the relationship between Naruto and Hanabi somewhat ok. Other thoughts though intruded before he could continue on that course.

Could he even get married?

Would the council even let him?

Marriage contract or not it wasn't like they would do anything that benefitted him or made his life easier…past experiences showed that.

He had stopped pretending and dreaming about a happy life long ago with a wife and kids because of his resident. While the fox was gone, the majority of the female population still treated him indifferently at best…and the ones that knew him were taken or not interested. When Moegi opened her heart to him he had to admit he started feeling it could all be possible…sort of…

Of course the council could still stick their collective ugly noses in it, but Naruto was sure there was a way around them…if he could find it.

Getting back to his original thought, some guys of course could juggle two women at once…not letting one know about the other until it was too late…then dumping both, but Naruto was not of that mind set.

As he shook that from his mind, Naruto realized you would have to be a special sort of scum bag to hurt not one but two women in that manner, and no matter how much Fuzzy had changed him, he didn't change him that much. He would never do that to one person he cared about, let alone two.

And still in that vein he realized something he didn't previously. He always liked Hanabi.

Despite the way she had acted at first, and the way she was when she was younger. Naruto liked her for her spunk, for her sharp wit, and now he liked her for other things as well.

She knew what she wanted and went after it with determination and didn't stop until she had it within her grasp.

And tough…she took an atomic wedgey, a kick in the crotch, and a monster spanking from him and kept coming…and in the end she almost completely wore him out in bed.

Naruto was positive that at some point he would have to give her a gold medal for this marathon…but in the meantime he frowned as he thought about Moegi.

In comparison, Moegi had the most succulent hips and thighs, and her backside was the most spectacular he had ever seen.

Hanabi, was slender of hip, but rounder in the bust then Moegi was, but what she had she carried well and Naruto could not deny she was very attractive to him.

While Moegi was a modest B cup, now that he had seen Hanabi naked he would say she was the larger of the two and had nipples that would make a baby sit up and scream 'MOMMA!'

In fact Naruto almost did when Hanabi for their last session held his head and forced her nipple into his mouth while she rode him.

Naruto wasn't a boob man…but who was he to turn down a free tit?

The question being would Naruto have squealed like the before mentioned baby if he had gotten some milk? The answer to that would have to remain shrouded in mystery as Naruto's eyes kept straying to the top of his betrothed's head in wonder.

After a few minutes his eyes widened slightly before he frowned. _Wait…didn't Konohamaru like one or both of them? _Naruto's hand came up and smacked his forehead solidly as he didn't even think of that when he and Moegi got back from her training. What would the boy who looked up to him say about him not taking one, but BOTH of the women he potentially wanted?

Hanabi moaned softly and her head tilted upward, eyes opening partially. "Naruto-sama?" she whispered sleepily.

Naruto shook his head and kissed her forehead softly. "It's ok Hanabi…go back to sleep."

Hanabi nodded again and kissed his chest before her eyes closed with another murmur. "Fuck again in a little while."

Naruto blinked at her head but then shook his head in bewilderment as he mouthed, "In a little while?" and wondered if she had a demon in her.

She moaned softly in her sleep and despite the odd feelings he rubbed her back softly.

_No…_he thought to himself as she had snuggled more against his chest. _I can't abandon her, and I can't abandon Moegi…but I know one thing is for sure. _Naruto's face contorted in misery as he closed his eyes with a half laugh, half whine. _If Moegi, Hanabi, or Konohamaru doesn't, Baachan is gonna kill me._

O

Udon frowned as he watched Konohamaru pace back and forth.

The grandson of the third hokage was extremely agitated and the boy with constant allergies wanted nothing more then for him to sit down and knock it off. "Maybe you should just tell him. I mean the boss is pretty understanding, and Moegi and Hanabi…"

"I know Udon…but I mean…it's the boss!" Konohamaru said. "If anything we never know what he's going to do and this will probably freak him out totally!"

Udon shook his head before he wiped his nose with a tissue. "All well and true, but if we don't tell him, then we won't know will we?"

Konohamaru frowned at Udon who got up and pat him on the shoulder. "I'm telling you he isn't going to freak. He might think its a little weird but Moegi and even Hanabi…"

But Udon was cut off again in mid sentence as Konohamaru threw his hands in the air with a loud sound of exasperation. "But it's the boss!"

Udon closed his mouth before he blew his nose.

He knew when Konohamaru got worked up into a frenzy…it usually took some time before he cooled down again.

The only thing he could do was to stand by him and ride out the storm.

Of course…the storm could be much stronger this time since Naruto was intimately involved…but Udon had stood by his friend through everything thus far, and of course would still.

That of course is what people who care about each other do.

O

Moegi looked around and grinned happily.

She had spent a sizable amount of her savings, but she felt it was well worth the expense.

When she found the room in the basement empty and nothing redeeming about it…she knew instantly what she wanted to do.

Now with what she bought in that one store, and the decorations in this room she was prepared to give the boss a welcome home he would never forget.

With a grin she twirled around, before she grabbed the box with the new 'accoutrements' that would go well with what she had planned.

Of course the boss might not feel comfortable at first…but she was sure after he spanked her and she did many naughty things with him…he wouldn't mind at all.

As Moegi approached the master bedroom, the doorbell made her pause and place the box on the coffee table with a frown. _I wonder if someone is looking for Naruto. No one knows I live here yet I don't think. _She thought as she walked to the door.

With a quick look around to make sure nothing was messy, Moegi grasped the handle and opened the door before she grinned and hugged the woman standing there.

Not known to most, Tenten had befriended Moegi not long after she had become a ninja.

The younger Kunoichi had expressed her desire to learn new weapons and to train under what she saw as one of the strongest women she had ever met.

While Moegi originally looked at Sakura as a strong person, after several revelations she knew her hero, was really a zero, and quietly moved on.

Tenten enjoyed the recognition, even if it was only from one other person, and agreed to take Moegi under her wing, showing her different weapon styles and even teaching her one of her biggest secrets, the twin rising dragons attack.

While Moegi wasn't comfortable using all of those weapons, it was a great move to pull on someone who wasn't expecting it…especially with Moegi's earth affinity and her penchant for close quarters combat.

Anyway…Tenten grinned as she hugged Moegi back then pulled back and looked at her. "Where you been Mo? You haven't come by or anything in almost a month. What you think you're too good to talk to me now?"

Moegi shook her head vehemently before she looked earnestly at Tenten. "No never! It's just that I've been real busy with…stuff." She finished a little lamely before Tenten frowned at her.

"Now…none of that. I know you're trying to hide something…otherwise why did I see you bringing stuff into your sensei's house?"

Moegi immediately bit her bottom lip and began to shake her head. _I can't blow this! Lady Tsunade said to keep it on the down low!_ "What? No! I wouldn't dare! I was just dropping off a few things he asked me to pick up for him while he was out training Hanabi Hyuuga. It is her turn this week after all and he was running low on food and stuff."

Tenten gave Moegi the fish eye for a second before she put her hands on her hips. "Really…picking up food…for Naruto." Tenten's voice was heavy with disbelief, but the shorter kunoichii tried to bull through.

Moegi nodded but Tenten snorted for a second, a look of mischief in her eye. "I doubt it…I mean when has Naruto eaten anything other then ramen? I mean the baka would die if ramen were to suddenly become outlawed."

Moegi's face immediately frowned before she shook her head. "That's not true! My sensei takes good care of himself…ramen is just his creature comfort is all!"

Tenten waved nonchalantly as she looked around the room. "And his taste in decorations…sheesh. I've found better layouts in garbage dumps."

Moegi turned red for a second as she glared at her friend who now seemed to be a different person. Moegi had NEVER heard a negative thing come from Tenten's mouth before about Naruto and it made her wonder if Sakura hadn't rubbed off on her. "Wait. Naruto is a simple person. He doesn't need or want anything that's extravagant or expensive."

Tenten grinned as she turned away from Moegi before she fixed her face into a scowl and turned back. "Face it…Naruto is pathetic. This big house with nothing interesting in it…in fact I bet this big house is him compensating for something that is probably a lot smaller then most guys his age."

At this…Moegi finally blew her stack. No one insulted her boss…big or little! "My boss is hung better then a mule and I should know!"

Tenten grinned widely now and after a second or two Moegi's hands both came up and clasped over her mouth in vane.

Her face went beet read and for a second she trembled as she realized the cat was probably out of the bag.

Tenten snickered and waggled a finger at Moegi. "Really? And how would you know this Mo? Has there been any extracurricular activity between you and Naruto? Doing some extra credit on the side with teacher?"

Moegi's hands dropped from her mouth and she started to sputter, but after a few painful seconds of Moegi trying to make sense, Tenten burst out laughing and fell back on the couch.

Moegi went from embarrassed to confused as Tenten laughed to the heavens, holding her stomach and rolling back and forth on the couch.

"Now Moegi…don't get all twisted up on me…I was just teasing you."

Moegi's eyes got big as the next revelation made her wonder a lot of things. "Naruto has been a friend of mine for some time now, I'd never put him down seriously. Besides…one Sakura in this village is enough."

Moegi snorted at this before she nodded. "You won't get any argument from me." Before she walked over and flopped down on the couch next to Tenten. "But the boss knows who his friends are now…and especially who they aren't."

Tenten smirked as she raised an eyebrow at Moegi. "Just his friends?"

As Moegi blushed Tenten moved in for the kill. "Come on…I can see the way your eyes twinkle every time I mentions Naruto…spill it."

Moegi opened her mouth to protest, but Tenten's expectant look made her resign herself. Besides…Tenten was her friend. "Ok…I'll tell you but you can't tell a soul. Lady Tsunade ordered us to keep it to a minimum to prevent problems."

Tenten leaned forward with a grin and nodded eagerly before Moegi sighed. "Yes…the boss and I are together."

And Tenten surprised Moegi as she squealed and gave her a big hug. "Finally! I mean I thought you wouldn't say anything to him or did he tell you?"

Moegi couldn't help but grin as she hugged her friend back, but didn't share all of the details. "Oh I told him…sort of…but how did you know?"

Tenten smacked Moegi's arm lightly. "Oh girl please…you were almost as obvious as Hinata. If you blushed and poked your fingers around the man I would have sworn Hinata had been reincarnated inside of you. Besides which I was the one that put your feet on this path…remember?"

Moegi blushed again but her smile remained. If the truth were to be told she had wanted to tell Naruto for some time…but she was afraid he would turn her down because of her age. Now that she was older and a lot stronger she was less worried about such trivial things and she reached out for what she wanted, and got it.

The two continued to chatter away pleasantly, Moegi giving the finer points of her and Naruto's courtship, (minus the sex details or how it actually came to be of course) and then Tenten dropped a bombshell on Moegi that SHE never saw coming. "Well how were you able to handle him? He is rather gifted you know."

Moegi blinked for a second then frowned. "Well a friend of mine had told me what to do to make it less painful, and I have to admit she was right. It worked great and even though I had never done it before, it's something I do a lot more now…especially when I think of my boss."

Moegi grinned with a pleasurable blush on her cheeks and Tenten felt genuinely happy for her as she pat her on the leg. "Well if you ever need any pointers I'll be glad to help. Naruto and I are no strangers and I can tell about a few points on his body that will turn him to jello."

Moegi blinked again and frowned this time as she looked at Tenten's serious expression. "Wait…you know some spots? From training right?"

Tenten's smile faltered before she shook her head. "No. Naruto and I were intimate a few times in the past." At Moegi's frown Tenten hurried out another sentence. "Nothing serious…at least we decided not to make it serious, but we have been with each other."

Moegi's eyes were wide now as she considered the implications before she shook her head. "But…if that's true…why aren't you and him…"

Tenten rolled her eyes before she gave Moegi a shrug. "Please. Naruto and I are good friends because we recognized our differences and realized a relationship between us wouldn't work. We're just too different, and I care about Naruto enough to not try and force a relationship with him no matter how lonely I was."

Moegi wondered for a moment then a light bulb went off as she realized what Tenten was talking about. "OH! That was when you were all depressed over Neji!"

Tenten nodded as she looked at her hands. "Yeah…self important prick." Moegi could hear the faint sound of bitterness in her voice and knew that Tenten while better still didn't forgive the man.

"You know," she said with a slight frown. "If he didn't have sex with me, then dumped me because of his clan rules, I wouldn't hate him so much. But since he decided to hurt me twice I'll never forgive him."

Moegi nodded as she rested her hand on Tenten's shoulder. She had heard the story before, and it still hurt her feelings. Tenten was a nice woman that deserved to be happy and she hoped one day she would be.

"How did it happen? I mean Naruto isn't promiscuous…and the way he acted made it seem like he wasn't interested in sex."

Tenten shook her head. "Oh it was right after Neji dumped me. Naruto walked by and found me crying in an ally. I didn't want to tell him…or anyone else for that matter, but he finally worked it out of me and from that point on he did everything he could to make me happy…to smile or laugh. He was actually the only thing that made me feel human again. A few weeks after that, I was comfortable around him and then my need to feel like a woman again was all that was left holding me back from healing. So I asked him if he would be the one to give back what Neji took away." Tenten looked at her hands briefly before she continued. "It wasn't easy…I was Naruto's first…and while his inexperience was obvious, not that I was an expert or anything, but despite that he was gentle and loving and to be honest, I think because we didn't make a relationship out of it, he sees it as doing something to help a friend…and maybe doesn't count it as it was…a sexual experience. So for all intents and purposes…you were Naruto's first."

Moegi considered all that Tenten had said and nodded quietly. Naruto's thought process baffled her, but she knew for a fact that she loved him and even this weird situation didn't bother her. "Well the boss is the most sincere and sensitive man I have ever known…so I could see him doing that…b..but tell me t..the truth. Do the two of you s..still…"

And Tenten laughed before she shook her head. "Oh heaven's no. Naruto is awesome, but I needed something I could call my own, and I found it in another hidden village."

Moegi looked surprised but leaned forward eagerly. "Who…where?"

Tenten chuckled as she leaned forward and whispered, "Kankuro no Sabaku."

Moegi got her third shock that day as she rocked back from Tenten. "NO WAY! You mean the makeup wearing pervert that is always around the Kazekage?"

Tenten frowned slightly but nodded. "Yes…and he really isn't a pervert. He just acted that way so he would fit in. He has always been a gentleman with me in fact I had to make the first move with him! Oh and it wasn't make up it was war paint."

Moegi nodded at the serious look on Tenten's face but knew her friend was giving her a chance. "I'm sorry…I only know about him from what people say and how he acted. If he treats you right then that's good enough for me. I just didn't know the two of you were involved. Does he still prank?"

Tenten looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head negatively. "Not so much. With his position as his brother's advisor he can't be too silly. He has to maintain an image I guess."

Tenten laughed and Moegi chuckled too as she imagined the man trying to maintain a serious image after some of the things she saw him and heard him doing.

"Well I don't care what he does Tenten…as long as you're happy."

And after a few minutes the conversation turned in a new direction, both women playing catch up and discussing their men.

Naruto would be back at some point that day…Moegi knew this well…but did she know of what was to come?

O

Naruto kept glancing over at Hanabi who seemed to keep bending over in front of him.

He didn't know what to say but he knew he should say something.

He was appreciative…there was no doubt about that…but he was a bit weirded out as well.

**Flashback**

When the two of them finally got out of the tent, she immediately threw on some clothes and carried his and her clothes down to the stream.

Naruto a bit bewildered followed her until he watched her get on her hands and knees and with a water jutsu began washing their articles.

Immediately he began walking over to protest…but a sharp glance at him from her stopped him in his tracks. "It is my duty Naruto-sama. Would you shame me and take away my responsibility as your future wife?"

Naruto's mouth opened then closed, then opened then closed again and then a third time before it finally settled in the closed position.

Not only was Hanabi firm in bed…but she was firm in this respect too.

With a satisfied nod and slight smile Hanabi went back to her chore. "I will make it up to you after I am finished Naruto-Sama."

Which she did and it took Naruto a few minutes to uncross his eyes when she was done.

**Present**

Naruto was torn, but as earlier, his resolve was set. He wouldn't give up either if he had a choice…and if the council tried to take away his choice then he would have to show them the error of their ways…he just hoped Tsunade wouldn't be too angry.

A soft hand rubbing his crotch through his pants made him jump slightly and look down at a concerned Hyuuga heiress. "What troubles you so Naruto-sama? Have I not given you all that you desire?"

Naruto shook his head quickly, and normally would have pulled away, but the sensation felt too good and to be honest, he no longer wanted to move from her.

"I..I'm just concerned about what will happen when we get back to the village. You know I'm not well liked, and there are a few people who may see us together as a means to take it out on you…and I couldn't bare that."

Hanabi frowned slightly but after a few seconds nodded with conviction. "Do not fret Naruto-sama…you do not understand what our betrothal means, but I think you soon will."

Naruto blinked in confusion, but she leaned up on her tiptoes while she still had a gentle grip on him and kissed his lips. "All will be apparent soon Naruto-sama."

Naruto frowned but nodded. "Um…do you have to call me that? I'm kind of not used to it and to me it doesn't feel right."

Hanabi looked at him side ways before she squeezed him again making him moan. "Would you have me call you something more honorable? You do deserve it. Perhaps dono? Or Nushi…"

Naruto shook his head quickly and waved his hands. "NO…no…sama is fine I guess."

Hanabi smirked and Naruto realized he had been maneuvered and grudgingly had to respect her. "That was sneaky." Was all he said as her smirk became a grin. "True…but I do mean it when I say it."

Of that Naruto had no doubt…and after he thought about it a little he realized he really didn't mind being called her sama. Moegi called him her boss…and then his thought process came to a screeching halt as the diminutive Kunoichii came to his mind's eye.

Hanabi saw him frown again and wondered what was on his mind before he led her over and sat her on the log he had spanked her on earlier in the week. "Firecracker…there's something I need to tell you…and it is major so I have to tell you no matter how much it's gonna hurt me."

Hanabi thought of this for a second then decided the easiest course of action seeing the pained look on his face.

Naruto blinked then looked down as his pants hit the ground and Hanabi began to lavish attention on his meat and two veg.

Naruto opened his mouth, but nothing came out except a gasp as she stroked, then sucked the head into her mouth. "Hanab…Hanab…" He kept saying but couldn't get the words out at first.

Hanabi had no such problem as she released him from her mouth and looked at him earnestly. "Naruto-sama…whatever is wrong, it does not matter to me. What I said stands. I belong to you, and whatever problem occurs I will face it with you at your side."

Naruto felt a stirring of happiness in his heart as at the same time he felt a different stirring in his loins but couldn't do anything but drool as Hanabi began suctioning him again.

After a few minutes, before his mind went on automatic he wondered if her skill was a Hyuuga thing and if it was, he wished he had noticed Hinata sooner!

O

Tsunade frowned as she read over the scroll that had been placed in front of her. It didn't make sense, but then again not much did in this village at times. "So wait…what are you trying to tell me?"

Danzo shifted slightly in his chair before he pointed at the scroll. "The boy is dating, one of his students if I am to understand correctly, and yet he is to marry the Hyuuga heiress. This is a situation that must be corrected. It is a clear breach of the Namikaze clan rules which state, 'The clan head will take no woman above his wife, and if for some reason this occurs the head will be forced to step down, forfeiting all including his name." Danzo smirked as he leaned back in his chair…Tsunade…just looked bored.

"Please…you disturb me to tell me that? Danzo has your age finally addled what few brain cells you had in your melon?"

The warhawk looked at Tsunade, eyes narrowing as he began to frown. "What do you mean Tsunade?"

Tsunade shook her head before she rolled the scroll up and put it in her desk. "I mean that Naruto is in a betrothal contract that cannot be broken. It says so in the final clause." And Tsunade opened a different scroll and began to read as if from practice. "And I quote, ' the only way this contract can be nullified is if both parties agree that the marriage is not in the best interest of themselves or the clans in general.' End quote."

Danzo frowned as he did not remember reading that particular fact…but never let it be said the man couldn't think on his feet. "Then what about the moral factor? The boy will be marrying one and dating another, does it not bother you that this would occur?"

Tsunade waved the man off again. "Oh please! I see worse things hanging out with Anko on Saturday nights."

Danzo frowned again but Tsunade cut the man off. "Look…I'm going to be blunt with you, and you're going to listen to me for once and absorb every word I say."

Danzo made as if to stand in protest but Tsunade's glare froze him in his spot as the killing intent rolled off of her. "That boy has suffered enough at the council's whim and deserves some happiness. It isn't bad enough that there are still elements looking to kill him, or that idiots like you don't give a damn that he is human…but I will tell you this much…you WILL back off. If you don't I will personally turn you into a quadriplegic have Inoichi lock you within your own mind and laugh as you are spoon fed pudding until you finally expire. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Danzo shivered as his voice came as if from far away and he was sure it squeaked. "Crystal."

Tsunade nodded once sharply then sat back in her chair. "Good. Now get out. I've still got a ton of crap to do and you're wasting my time."

Danzo nodded then hurried as best he could out of the hokage's office, a new plan already formulating in his mind until he hit the doorway and Tsunade's voice stopped him. "I mean it Danzo…I'm not putting up with any of your bullshit anymore. If you think I'm bluffing I'll come down to that hidey hole of yours you think I don't know about and shove your root right up your ass!"

Danzo blinked as he looked at the hokage but while her face was downcast as she looked at a parchment on her desk, he could see that she wasn't bluffing. "Hai hokage-sama." He mumbled before leaving the office.

When the door closed Danzo checked to make sure all of his remaining body parts were still their then blew his breath out in a sigh.

He had always considered Tsunade a big joke and easy to manipulate. Now he was realizing the woman was not as easy as he thought and he would have to reorganize himself completely or be steamrolled by her.

He would bide his time.

O

Naruto and Hanabi arrived at the front gate, and Naruto's face fell as he saw one of the people he missed, and was worried to see at the same time.

Moegi came bouncing over and leapt into his arms and tried to kiss him, but he kept turning his head in different directions until he was able to put her down.

Hanabi stood with an eyebrow quirked at the two until Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Um…well…what I was trying to tell you…"

And then his train of thought was interrupted by the stomping of feet heading towards him and Naruto saw Konohamaru and Udon heading towards him, Konohamaru looking determined. "Boss! I want a few words with you!"

Even worse, the shrill voice of an indignant banshee made Naruto blink in surprise and fall back on old behaviors.

In other words he flinched as he turned to see Sakura stomping towards him from yet another direction. "NARUTO! This is the last straw!"

Naruto seeing all hope for sanity in this situation fleeing from him did the only thing he could do.

He screamed in a high pitch then ran for his life!

Moegi and Hanabi blinked in surprise, Konohamaru growled in frustration, and Sakura gave hot pursuit.

As the pink hurricane ran, Moegi and Hanabi both frowned as Hanabi dropped her bags and they both shouted, "Leave Naruto alone!" and ran after her.

Konohamaru and Udon not to be left out shouted "Hey wait for us!" and took off as well, leaving a very confused crowd of civilians and ninja alike.

The guard at the gate shook his head and went back to his clip board. "Only Naruto." He grumbled before he checked in the next merchant.

O

Naruto weaved through an alley before he leapt to the top of a building and ran like the devil was on his heels…which wasn't far from the truth.

Sakura could still be heard screaming like there was no tomorrow as she slowly began to close with him.

Naruto did his best, at least he thought he did as he dove down an alley again and dropped an exploding tag in a dumpster as he leapt up to the next building.

Sakura, being only focused on her ever present anger ran by the dumpster as the tag went off and she found herself covered in various garbage from banana peels to fish guts mixed with orange paint but this only fueled her unreasoning fury as she began to bear down on her victim.

Naruto shook his head as he wondered yet again what he had done to deserve this when Sakura finally tripped him and he stumbled and rolled to a halt in the old familiar training ground seven.

Naruto frowned up at Sakura, who looked like she could desperately use a shower and change of clothes about now, but before anyone could react, Hanabi and Moegi tackling Sakura from behind made Naruto blink in surprise.

All three women hit the ground and rolled before they all stood glaring at one another.

Moegi bared her teeth and almost growled at the pink haired kunoichii. "You leave my boss alone!"

Hanabi not to be outdone immediately activated her Byakugan and dropped into the gentle fist stance. "Naruto-sama will not be touched by you…this I swear!"

Sakura eyed both teens then shrugged. "If I have to go through you two first to get to him then so be it. No skin off my nose!" She yelled as she charged the younger kunoichii.

Sakura's fist began to glow as she prepared to deliver a Tsunade special, and under normal circumstances the two younger ninja may not have had a chance…but they had two very distinct things that was to their advantage.

One: They were fighting for someone that they both loved, and love despite what people think…true love can conquer all.

Two: These same two ninja had been trained by Konoha's number one, knuckle head, unpredictable ninja…and he was about to be very proud of both of them.

An unspoken communication went through both girls and they moved as one as Sakura landed, creating a crater in the ground that was big enough to easily swallow both girls, but the two had rolled away in different directions leaving a confused Sakura trying to pick who to go after first.

Moegi went quickly through hand signs and threw her first jutsu to distract Sakura. "**Earth style: Boulder!" **and a boulder the size of Moegi formed and flew rapidly towards Sakura.

But Sakura was trained by a true master of power as using Tsunade's patented strength punched the boulder in mid flight, destroying it.

As this happened Hanabi charged in but then quickly leapt away as Sakura struck the ground near her creating another hole.

Thinking of the opportunity to end this Moegi tried again with a similar jutsu. "**Earth style: Boulder Barrage!**" and half a dozen smaller boulders flew towards Sakura, but she surprisingly destroyed or ducked them before she again chased Hanabi away with a power punch.

Naruto watched enrapt as the battle progressed, and was ready to step in when Moegi showed how intelligent she really was and that there was no need for him to go Kyuubi on anyone today.

Moegi immediately made hand signs with a smirk before she blew something from her mouth with a shout of, "**Earth jutsu: Peach pit!**"

And what seemed to be a stone flew at Sakura and expanded over and over again until it was the size of a small boulder.

Sakura scoffed as it flew towards her and powered her fist up again. "Same trick again? You're more pathetic than Naruto when he graduated the academy!"

Sakura grinned at her joke and the thought of pounding all three into snot just as she struck the rock hurtling towards her, shattering it but at the same instant cried out in pain as she discovered the rock had small unnoticeable ridges in it that had cut cruelly into her fingers and knuckles when she punched it, making that hand all but useless when she realized she couldn't even make it into a fist anymore.

Before she could apply healing chakra to the damaged hand however, Hanabi came from nowhere it seemed and struck all down Sakura's left side, paralyzing the arm, shoulder, hip and leg before in an act of sheer spite, stepped around Sakura, and reverse kicked her in the…you guessed it…crotch with an uncharacteristic scream of, "CUNT PUNT!"

Sakura howled in pain before she fell to her knees gasping for air and reaching futilely for her now throbbing lower region.

Naruto winced as he saw the impact then shook his head almost in pity for the girl.

He knew well what Hanabi's feet felt like in that region.

Moegi walked over casually as Hanabi straightened and looked at her. Sharing a nod, Moegi looked at Sakura and shook her head in disgust. "Let this be a warning to you Haruno…the boss is off limits to you. If you so much as think of laying a finger on him I'll stomp a mud hole in your ass then walk it dry!"

Hanabi turned and looked at the pink haired girl and shook her head. "After all these years and you still think beating on Naruto-sama will solve all of your problems. Pathetic." Sakura's eyes focused on Hanabi and Moegi and she growled as she tried to struggle to her feet. "T..this isn't over…"

Hanabi and Moegi shared a look then shrugged as one. "Yes it is." Hanabi stated quietly before she walked behind Sakura, reached into the back of her pants and pulled her underwear upward so violently she was able to wrap it over the back of her head!

When Sakura opened her mouth to scream, Moegi shoved a familiar packet into her mouth, wrapped a paper bag over her head, then made a hand sign before stepping back. With a loud WHOOMPF! The stink bomb went off and all they could hear from the confines of the bag were Sakura retching and trying to scream at the same time, failing at both.

The two girls looked at each other and shared a smile before they walked back over to a grinning Naruto who couldn't feel prouder.

"Are you ok boss?" Moegi said looking at him with concern.

"Naruto-sama are you hurt?" Asked Hanabi at the same time, and that was when both girls looked at each other and frowned.

"Naruto-sama?" Asked Moegi but Hanabi merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Boss? You have never called Sensei that before."

Both women stood straight again and seemed to be sizing each other up when Naruto stood quickly and got between the two. "NO! No fighting you two…this is my fault. If you have to beat on someone then beat on me."

The two girls watched Naruto warily before he took a deep breath and let it out with a resigned sigh. "I never should have let this happen, but the truth is I love you both. The right thing to do would be to give the both of you up so no one has to suffer…but I don't think I can give up both of you…let alone one of you. I know this is asking for a lot…but do the two of you think you could co-exist...with me?"

Hanabi looked at Moegi who was also looking at her and it seemed any second sparks would fly between the two, but they both suddenly grinned and hugged each other tightly with laughs and squeals of what seemed to be happiness.

"See I told you it would work!"

"But I didn't think it would!"

"Well Naruto-Sama is a good man, he wouldn't hurt anyone if he could help it."

"I know the boss is so awesome!"

"He spanked me on our trip!"

"He spanked me too!"

Naruto frowned as he looked from one to the other and waited for them to calm as his confusion grew. "Ahem…confused man here…"

Hanabi came over and hugged Naruto tight just as Moegi came around the other side and did the same thing. "Well Naruto-sama…Moegi and I have had the hots for you for a while now…but we both held it back. At one time we were going to fight for your attention…but Tenten-san told us how Sakura and Ino hated each other at one time because of the Uchiha."

Moegi nodded as she continued the narration. "So while it is a bit unorthodox, we decided to share you equally…but first we had to get you to notice and start liking us in that way. We both figured out though that working up to asking you and being normal…would never make it happen as you're too noble."

Hanabi nodded now as she stared earnestly at Naruto's confused face. "So we figured the best way was to go to the extreme. I would use my anger and frustration over the system and the death of my sister, and Moegi would use her fetish and your...pardon the way I put this, cluelessness."

Naruto thought hard about it then the pieces began to fall into place.

Moegi wanting to be spanked, Hanabi torturing then raping him…it all seemed so simple, and yet so bizarre.

But at that moment Naruto knew they were right. If they had approached him normally, he would have never seen them the way they wanted and there would be no relationship for anyone…so they did what they had to do to make him notice them.

After a few tense seconds, Naruto threw back his head and laughed until he had to sit on the ground to catch his breath.

The two women looked concerned at him until he finally rubbed his belly and grabbed them both in a tight hug. "Not one, but both of my students/ girlfriends have out pranked me…I'm so proud!"

And the three grinned and began laughing together until a voice sounding angry broke the air. "BOSS! We need to talk!"

Naruto's head whipped around and spotted the determined looking Konohamaru walking towards them and he muttered quietly. "Aw shit."

The girls went to stand, but Naruto held them down and shook his head. "No…I'll handle this."

Hanabi grabbed his leg with a frown. "Naruto-sama, wait I have to tell you…" but Naruto cut her off with a look that made her mouth close. Naruto's eyes had flashed red and she could see the telltale sign of his fangs peeking from his lips. "Trust me." Was all he said as he turned and faced Udon and the angry looking Konohamaru. "Whatcha need Kono?"

Konohamaru looked at Moegi and Hanabi then looked at Naruto again, brow knit in concentration. "So you're with both of them? Hanabi and Moegi?"

Naruto nodded once and braced himself. "Yeah…I am betrothed to Hanabi it seems and Moegi and I are an item. What of it?"

Konohamaru frowned and grit his teeth as his hands clenched into fists, and Naruto prepared to be hit, when Udon smacked the third's grandson on the back of the head. "Just tell him."

Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head and glared at Udon before he looked sheepishly at his sensei. "Well congratulations on being with the girls…but I have to tell you something…and I don't want you to be pissed."

Naruto frowned as his brain tried to go into over drive. "Well just spit it out Konohamaru…you know you can tell me anything."

Konohamaru blushed then sheepishly took Udon's hand and pulled him next to him. "Udon and I are together…and we want you to accept that."

Naruto rocked back on his heels as he stared wide eyed at the two boys. "Wha…huh…you…you're gay?"

Udon and Konohamaru nodded and the two seemed to share the same hopeful look as the minutes walked by in the silent training area. Eventually, Naruto grinned at the both of them and slapped a hand on either of their shoulders. "Well why didn't you just say so? I mean as long as you don't want me we're cool."

The two shook their heads with a genuine smile of happiness. "No…we only have eyes for each other…but Kono-kun was afraid you wouldn't understand or would hate us because of it." Udon said quietly before he sneezed and blew his nose with a loud honking noise. (*Sorry, but I've always hated the way they depict him with a runny nose!*)

Konohamaru looked ashamed before Naruto grabbed him in a headlock and rubbed in a few noogies. "Of course not! Why would the two of you bother me when Lee and Gai sensei doesn't?"

Hanabi and Moegi bounded over in shock as Udon blinked. "Wait…Lee and Gai are gay?"

Naruto thought for a second then shook his head. "No they're bi…I mean who could wear all that spandex and not be a little? No they like girls too…but I had to make it very plain to them a few times that I didn't want to be 'youthful' with them."

Moegi quirked an eyebrow and Naruto chuckled. "What do you think all of those offers for 'training' were?"

Hanabi blinked as she considered. "So wait…when they wanted to train with you they meant…"

Naruto shrugged as he put an arm around either girl. "I'll put it this way…if you go to train with either of them and clothes come off…RUN!"

The five turned and left the training grounds with laughter and new understandings between them, but also secure in the fact that they were accepted.

O

"And so you see my younglings? That is how Naruto, Moegi, and Hanabi became wed and raised you four."

A boy with fiery colored hair and sharp blue eyes perked up, bouncing a few times on his bottom. "But how did daddy beat the Akatsuki?"

Another child, a girl with dirty brown hair and pale blue eyes with no pupils inched closer. "Yeah uncle Kyu…tell us how daddy stomped their butts good!"

A very pregnant Hanabi walked into the room and waggled a finger at the children. "Now now…that's enough stories for one night. Off to bed with you four."

Amongst awws and pouts the four children gathered up their belongings and raced from the room with shouts of 'goodnight' as the fox lord settled in his usual spot in the family room.

Hanabi looked at the former Kyuubi no kitsune and tapped her foot. "Now what have we told you about telling the kids dirty stories?"

The fox looked innocently at Hanabi as Naruto, and a very pregnant Moegi walked in. "I left out most of the bad parts…mostly…"

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head. "Old fox…you'll never change."

The Myobu grinned as he stared back at the three. "Perish the thought."

Moegi and Hanabi wore matching black leather collars that locked in the back, and both were stamped, "Property of Naruto" which the two women wore proudly. This was the gift that Moegi originally bought for her and Hanabi, while Naruto wore around his neck a platinum necklace that held the only key. While a little difficult to get used to at first, all three had settled into the new roles and lives they had made with each other.

Sadly a few in Konoha still frowned at the three, but the sixth hokage and his two wives, one the head of the Hyuuga clan, the other the new head of the new village security department of Konoha had the respect and admiration of more then ninety eight percent of the village hidden in the leaves…and the way they saw it the few old soreheads could go jump in the lake!

The great myobu laughed, shaking the room slightly before his head settled on the floor and watched the three go.

He had become comfortable in the time he had been with the three, and decided if this was to be his afterlife...it was definitely better then fire and brimstone.

It wasn't long before the pitter patter of little feet made the fox's eyes open and look at his favorite among the children. "Ah little one…you have a question still?"

The youngest of the Namikaze children was the oddest of the bunch. He had the black hair like his mother, but blue pupils inside of pale eyes. The boy was very quiet, yet also very inquisitive and he looked earnestly at the fox as his tails wrapped around him protectively and he snuggled into his fur. "Uncle Kyu…if daddy a'sorbed you…how are you still alive?"

The great fox smiled as he began to rumble in his chest in contentment. "Ah my kit…that is a good question, and a good story…for another time."

And with that the two fell into a deep slumber as the fire roared in the hearth.

*One more to go!*

Next Episode: What happened in between…


	6. Chapter 6

**Spare the Rod…**

**Chapter 6**

**Final Chapter**

The three lay in bed together and sighed quietly.

A content evening was what they now had as they relaxed.

The children were asleep, the fox should be asleep, and now they had the rest of the night to themselves.

Naruto snickered quietly as a past memory tickled his funny bone and his mates looked at him questioningly. "Sorry…I was just remembering when the two of you beat down Sakura…granted Tsunade Baachan was a little peeved, but when she found out why the two of you did it…it all worked out."

Hanabi struggled, but was able to sit up and look at her husband with a smirk. "Naruto-sama…since you are remembering things, do you remember the council meeting, and the surprise you got?"

Naruto's eyes became vague for a moment then he smiled. "Oh yeah…"

Flashback

Many voices were elevated in the room as Naruto frowned as he looked around. Some faces he recognized, others he didn't. But the problem was not the elevated voices. The problem was the fact some of them were very angry, and some of the things he could hear he didn't like but was unable to act against it.  
"We need to kill it…it shouldn't be allowed to roam free."

"Did you hear what he did to the Haruno girl? Her mother has been livid the entire day!"

What is so hard about hiring a ninja to finish what the Yondaime started?"

That and more circulated through the room and Naruto sighed deeply before he moved with some difficulty.

The reason for the difficulty was the chakra absorbing chains he wore. When he was approached by the ANBU agents that morning, he almost blew them off…but when he was told the hokage would be at this council meeting he could only shrug and nod in agreement.

The chains of course came later before he entered the council chambers.

Now with him chained to a chair Naruto wondered if running hadn't been the better idea open to him.

Moegi and Hanabi sat in the viewer's area, looks of worry for their man and disgust for the stupid morons that couldn't keep their opinions to themselves warred back and forth on their faces.

Hanabi wore the Hyuuga mask of indifference which only slipped occasionally, but Moegi could clearly see the tick in her eye as each stupid comment made it difficult for her to maintain her composure.

Of course…Moegi had no such reason for restraint, but she knew if she pushed too far she would be removed from the room…and right now she needed to be here to give Naruto moral support, and that was more important then revenge…for the meantime.

The hokage finally made her way into the council chamber and was surprised by what she saw until she slammed a hand on her desk at the front of the assembly. "Why is Naruto in chains!"

No one had an immediate answer until Danzo stood up. "In case he is a danger to anyone. The members of this council are important to the continued function of the village and need to be protected at all times from both foreign and domestic danger."

Tsunade rolled her eyes before she snapped her fingers and two of her personal ANBU appeared next to her. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade patiently pointed to her adopted brother and growled, "Unchain him. And if anyone speaks against it or tries to stop you in any way, off to Ibiki."

Most in the room quieted down when those words were uttered, and no one in their right mind tried to stop Tsunade's guards from loosing Naruto and helping him to stand.

After a few seconds and much needed eye contact between Naruto and Tsunade, the hokage called to order the council meeting. "Now who is the idiot that called for this meeting?" Most of the civilians raised their hands, but surprisingly a few clan head hands went up including Hyuuga Hiashi's.

Naruto frowned at this, but said nothing as he looked at Hanabi, but her demeanor had not changed in anyway that gave him any idea she knew what was going on.

Tsunade frowned at the hands and realized the majority rule came in to affect since there were more hands up then down. "Alright…what is this all about then?"

Homura stood and gestured to Naruto with a frown. "There is talk of this boy attacking one of his fellow leaf shinobi just yesterday afternoon. This cannot be allowed to pass."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this before she looked over at Naruto. "Gaki…did you attack anyone yesterday?"

Naruto shook his head slowly before he took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "No. I never laid a hand on anyone."  
Shouts of "Liar" and other similar words were thrown at Naruto who sighed again until Tsunade began to shout for order. "Alright that's enough damnit! If you idiots can't keep your mouths shut I will clear all unnecessary elements from this room!"

The noise died down, and Tsunade frowned at Homura who now gestured Sakura's mother forward. "Ume will attest to her daughter being attacked and badly beaten by the Uzumaki boy!"

Tsunade frowned as she looked from the Haruno woman to Naruto. "What is this all about?"

Ume Haruno glared at Naruto before she stabbed a finger in his direction. "That damn demon beat my poor Sakura so badly she may never recover her former beauty! He needs to pay!"

Tsunade not wanting to looked at Naruto before she asked him in a quiet voice. "Did you beat up Sakura Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head but before he could say anything Moegi jumped to her feet and too her bosses defense. "No he didn't!"

Tsunade watched as Moegi stepped forward to stand next to Naruto. "I'm sorry hokage-sama…I don't mean to interrupt but Naruto didn't beat up Sakura…I did."

The room began to grumble again but Tsunade's hand cracking down on top of the table made the grumblers immediately shut up. "Explain Moegi." Tsunade's eyebrow was lifted and the look on her face told Moegi it better be a good one. "Well…the boss was returning from his training trip with Hanabi and I ran to greet him. I gave the boss a hug, and when I did Sakura screamed at him that this was the last straw…or something like that before she ran at him with her hands clenched into fists. Well…I don't like to see Naruto be mistreated, so I ran after her as well, and caught up to her at training ground seven, and when I told her I wouldn't let her hurt Naruto, she said that if she had to go through me to get to him, then she would do it."

Moegi seemed calm and her story had come out clearly…unfortunately it had come out too clearly as one Ume Haruno screamed at the top of her lungs. "Bullshit! My little cherry blossom would never start a fight!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and pointed a finger at Ume. "Shut up you glorified howler monkey! I've only known Sakura for a short time and I will be the first to say that if someone bested her with words, she would try to finish the situation with her fists! I'm sure many people will attest to that."

No one said a word but Homura wasn't quite done as he presented his case. "Tell me young lady…what exactly is your relationship to the accused?"

Moegi frowned then shrugged her shoulders. "He is my sensei."

Homura nodded as he produced a folder and pulled a photo out and held it up for all to see. "Tell me…is this you leaving the accused house?"

Moegi paled slightly then nodded. "Yes it is."

Homura nodded before he put the photo on top of the folder. "Indeed." The man said before he raised another picture, this one very damaging to her testimony. "And is this you and the accused kissing in the market square?"

Moegi didn't know what to say and tried to find a good excuse when Naruto's hand landed on her shoulder. "Yes it is, and I demand you leave her out of this. She was only trying to protect me."  
Moegi looked up into Naruto's eyes with sadness in hers, "Boss…don't." she whispered.

But Naruto only smiled at her as he knew what was about to happen in the future. He could already see the hardening of many eyes as he looked from face to face, and unfortunately those iron like stares weren't directed at him, but what would be perceived as the demon's whore.

Before anyone could respond to this however, a new voice rang out both strong and proud. "NO! I will not allow this!"

All eyes turned to a standing Hanabi whose countenance was now pure fury as she walked out into the witness area. "Naruto is not responsible for this, and Moegi did not do this on her own. I helped her."

Murmurs began to make their rounds in the room once more before Tsunade silenced them yet again. "Hanabi what do you mean you helped?"

Hanabi shrugged before she stood firm on Naruto's other side. "What Moegi said was correct, but she left out that I was there and Sakura didn't just threaten the two of them, but all three of us. I see no harm in what was done, but we did what is considered our right to protect what is ours."

Homura frowned but Danzo was the one who spoke up. "It is no secret you are promised to him, but your statement is out of order Hyuuga Hanabi. Even if you are involved in this you testimony could be influenced for personal reasons which makes your word suspect."

Hanabi bristled up like she wanted to throttle the old warhawk, but a new voice again stopped everyone in their tracks, most with looks of surprise. "While you may not believe her testimony, you WILL believe mine."

The room turned and regarded Hyuuga Hiashi as he stood at his place on the clan head side of the room. "While I did not show it originally, I have always hoped for the best for this young man and the only reason I did not aid him directly was because of this council and it's conniving ways. Well no more. When he was younger we of the Hyuuga clan aided him from the shadows, providing him with protection where even members of the ANBU wouldn't. Providing food, clothing, whatever comfort we could. Unbeknownst to the collection of dim bulbs in this room, Hinata and Hanabi's mother, my wife Izumi did not die in child birth as we have always said…but she died from wounds she sustained protecting Naruto from an angry mob. She didn't intend to get wounded, but she couldn't live with herself if she didn't try and save him after as a child he saved Hinata from being taken by a Kumo shinobi." The astonished look on Hanabi's face showed that she was completely unaware of this fact as she looked at Naruto. Hiashi's face softened momentarily as he took in his daughter and her betrothed. "I know that I will have to answer to her later for this and the lies she has been told, but I will gladly bear that cross for not acting sooner. Uzumaki Naruto is a shinobi of the leaf village…one of the most honorable and strongest both in body and heart and it would be a crime not only against him, but against humanity itself to let him suffer another second needlessly. Know that even if he is still unmarried to my daughter, Uzumaki Naruto has the full backing and protection from the Hyuuga clan!"

As the clan head said this, two ninja in dark gray uniforms landed on either side of Moegi and Hanabi and stood on guard against seemingly everyone in the room.

No one was more shocked by this then Naruto who nodded slightly, still partially stunned by this revelation as Hanabi whispered. "See? I told you that you didn't understand what it meant Naruto-sama."

Hiashi was not finished at this point stood tall in the center of the room in front of Naruto, Hanabi and Moegi. "I want to see a show of hands, of all of those that do not oppose what I have just said."

A few hands went up and Hiashi grumbled before his voice rocked the room again. "Come now…while you may not be favorable to this, there has to be more of you that will at least not stand against it."

More hands rose up and Hiashi nodded in satisfaction before he turned to the few civilians who did not have their hands up. "From this day forward, I Hyuuga Hiashi mark you as the dissidents you are. You hold a grudge against a man who has never harmed this village and has done everything in his power to help it…or do you all forget Pein?"

A few of the civilians looked away from the man's piercing gaze as if in shame. They knew how Naruto had suffered that day and yet he still gave his all for the good of the village. "I am sure some of you do not care…some of you even scoff at my words, but know this the weight of the Hyuuga clan will now be brought to bear against you! If you are a merchant, you will receive no future business transactions. If you are council men, I will oppose you on anything you bring up. If you are betrothed to any of our members or any of your family members are, you will find the contract broken no mater the repercussions…and Kami forbid if you become our enemy…for then we will crush beneath our heels!"

Naruto blinked at the fierce words coming from the normally calm Hiashi and took a step back in astonishment as he stood in front of him and bowed. "Welcome to the Hyuuga clan Uzumaki Naruto."

No one knew what to say, but on the civilian side there were many pale faces and looks of worry as the weight of that speech sank in. This very thing could literally bankrupt families that relied on the Hyuuga clan for business, and at that moment, many people began to formulate plans to turn that around.

With a smirk to her favorite gaki, Tsunade rapped the table in front of her hard to gather everyone's attention. "I will look further into this situation and take care of it accordingly…I have a feeling I know where the true blame lies." Looking around the room, Tsunade made eye contact with three of the worst trouble makers in the council and knew what she now had to do. "If that is all than I call this meeting to a close."

That meeting ended with a lot of people who wouldn't look at Naruto before, now looking at him in a new light.

The couple made their way out and home, and no one got hurt to their knowledge…

O

Hiashi actually smiled at the hokage as he accepted the scroll and the pleasure in his look rolled off of him like a living thing. "Is tonight too soon?"

Tsunade shook her head slightly. "Nope. In fact I would prefer it."

Hiashi nodded then immediately shredded the scroll. "You know where to send the bounty. It will be done before midnight hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded quietly before she poured herself a saucer of sake. Putting her feet up, on the desk she sipped it with a happy sound as years of pressure seemed to lift off her shoulders and disappear.

That afternoon…

Sakura groaned in pain as she tried to get comfortable, but no matter how she moved, pain blossomed somewhere on her body.

To add to her misery, the door opened and Tsunade stepped into the room with a smile. "Hello Sakura. I was in a meeting and found out you were injured…how are you feeling?"

Sakura tried not to but grumbled as she tried yet again to find a comfortable position. "I guess I'll be alright Sensei…it's not a big deal."

Tsunade nodded as she pulled a chair over and sat next to the bed. "I see. And tell me…what exactly happened to you?"

Sakura's face darkened but she tried to remain calm outwardly. "Um, I'd rather not talk about it Lady Tsunade…it was like I said…a minor thing and I'll have it taken care of soon enough."

Tsunade's eyes hardened but her voice remained the same and she even smiled as she stood up. "I see. Well Sakura I hope it isn't something involving any of my shinobi…especially one blond gaki and his two fiancés. You see I'm sure you know I am quite fond of Naruto, and his two ladies are a joy and the three of them look beautiful together and I would hate to see the person who caused them grief…after I got my hands on them."

Tsunade's hand closed on the chair back and crushed it making Sakura go pale. "I mean he has been through so much and now to have found happiness it would break my heart to see him get hurt…and the persons spine that would hurt him." she said as she pushed down on the chair and the legs sank three inches into the floor, concrete and steel protesting loudly against each other. Sakura began to think thoughts of peace before the chair was driven into the floor, but when Tsunade turned to her, eyes blazing, and her left hand closed on the medical clip board and compacted it into a shiny ball, thoughts of complete avoidance of Naruto and his girls popped into her head and stayed there. "Are we clear Sakura? You know I don't make idle threats."

Sakura nodded her head quickly but even faster stammered out. "L..lady Tsuande…I think I have r..reconsidered and would like to take the job as the ambassador to the land of snow…"

Tsunade smirked as she stood straight and straightened her hair. "Good career move…I get on the paperwork immediately." She said as she left the room.

Sakura didn't know what the future held…but she knew as long as it was far away from Naruto and that scary woman…the better she felt about it.

O

Recall

Naruto sighed as he leaned over and kissed Hanabi, then Moegi, and they both wiggled against him, showing they were having naughty thoughts. "You know…it was funny the way Danzo, Homura, and Sakura's mother all died of a heart attack that night."

Hanabi nodded with a solemn expression. "Yeah…maybe it was because they knew trouble was coming. I mean once it came to light that the three of them were siphoning funds and manipulating a lot of things behind the scenes, they would have to answer to the hokage and there would be no escape for them. I guess their old hearts just couldn't take the strain."

Neither Moegi nor Naruto saw Hanabi's slight grin as she hugged Naruto, but the less they knew, the happier they would be.

Naruto suddenly got a lascivious grin on his face as he pointed to Hanabi then Moegi. "Remember our first time together? All three of us?"

Moegi blushed then giggled like a schoolgirl as she covered her mouth and Hanabi even blushed as Naruto cackled. "I see you do…"

Flashback

That night, Moegi had approached Hanabi and whispered in her ear while she was cleaning the kitchen. Hanabi's face instantly turned bright red but she didn't say no to her dearest friend as she wiggled her eyebrows at her. "Come on…you know you want to. Besides…I'm sure the boss will be even happier once he knows."

Hanabi bit her lip, than nodded emphatically as she squeezed her thighs together. "Oh I'm getting juicy just thinking about it!"

Moegi laughed as she lead her to the basement and the room she had specifically prepared for this very occasion.

O

Naruto was walking through the house and was deep in thought as he checked every room. He hadn't seen either of his women for close to an hour and he was starting to wonder if they left without telling him anything.

He checked the upstairs, then the ground floor, then the outside…but he could find no trace of them.

After a few minutes he decided to check the basement. It was unfurnished, so Naruto wasn't sure what they would be doing down there, but since he couldn't find them anywhere else he figured he might as well.

Halfway down the stairs, Naruto heard sounds that both excited him, and made him wonder until he happened on a partially closed door. Peeking through the door Naruto almost had a heart attack as he saw Moegi bent over the arm of a couch, and Hanabi behind her licking her nether lips, and pushing a thin vibrator in and out of her anus.

Both girls had on black suspender stockings, and nothing else and Naruto's eyes remained bugged out as he stared at them.

Moegi was tugging and pulling at a chain that seemed to be attached to her nipples and gasping and moaning like there was no tomorrow.

Naruto had one hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make a noise, and the other over his crotch as big Richard began to make an appearance.

Hanabi wasn't just busy pleasuring Moegi though, she was also pleasuring herself and Naruto could see the vibrator moving in and out of her cunny as she made sure it was being put to good use.

Naruto couldn't help it, but he watched them for another fifteen minutes until they changed positions and Moegi was making Hanabi cum as her juices ran down her legs.

At this point Naruto could see that it wasn't just Moegi, but also Hanabi had a chain attached from one nipple to the other, and would every so often pull at it and gasp in ecstasy as it tugged her nipples as well.

Naruto wasn't sure now how long he had been standing there, but at some point his pants were around his ankles and his cock was in his hand!

Moegi giggled into Hanabi's twat before she mumbled, "Oh Hanabi-chan…your pussy tastes so good…now I understand why the boss loves you."

Hanabi looked down at her friend and shook her head. "Don't be stupid mo…you know your pussy tastes better then mine, and I'm sure that Naruto-sama would agree that your butt tastes just as good!"

Moegi blushed but shoved the vibrator in even deeper into Hanabi's twat causing her to rear backwards and moan with abandon.

Naruto didn't know how much more he could take when both girls stood up and kissed each other deeply using lots of tongue before they broke and grinned at each other then looked directly at where Naruto was standing. "Naruto-sama," Hanabi called. "Moegi and I are tired of doing all of this fucking but not having a real dick going in. Think you can help us?"

Moegi not to be out done turned around and spread her cheeks as she bent over slightly. "Please boss…our pussies are so lonely without you!"

Both girls sported a light blush, but Naruto knew from experience that neither of these two women were going to be shy at this point.

To his credit, he didn't quite run to them.

Hanabi pulled his shirt off while Moegi lowered his boxers to the floor before she bit his thigh lightly.

Hanabi stole a kiss from him before she dropped to her knees next to Moegi. Both women cooed affectionately at Naruto's manhood and while Moegi hesitated slightly, Hanabi moved straight in and began to suction him like she was trying to pull a golf ball through his urethra.

Moegi watched for a few seconds before she began to lick and tongue his length, every so often exchanging a kiss with Hanabi who still had not stopped sucking on him, until she leaned back and looked at her partner in crime. "Remember Moegi…you just have to relax your throat so you don't gag on it."

Moegi nodded and gave it a try, but to be honesty Naruto was so thick she could barely get it in her mouth.

After a few minutes of her struggling she looked apologetically at Naruto who reached down and rubbed her head. "No worries Mo-chan. I still love you."

Moegi blushed and nodded before she looked at Hanabi. "Tell you what…you can give him head, and he can fuck my ass. Deal?"

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Hanabi immediately took Moegi's hand and shook it. "Deal! It's not like I don't want to try it with Naruto-sama…but my butt is a lot smaller then yours and Naruto-sama is hung so well it would make a prize bull jealous…I'm sure he'd split me in half…but your butt is so luscious and you love having stuff back there!"

Moegi giggled as she gave Hanabi a slight push and the girls continued to chatter at each other until Naruto cleared his throat and made both girls gasp and moan loudly, pulling them to their feet by the chains at their nipples.  
Naruto leaned closer and examined the connection and realized that both Hanabi and Moegi weren't wearing nipple clamps as he first thought, but they were pierced. "Huh…now how come I didn't notice that before?" he wondered out loud.

Hanabi giggled this time as she looked at him earnestly. "Probably because my nipples were the last thing on your mind when I was last naked with you Naruto-sama."

Naruto grinned mischievously at the two before he led them over to the couch and sat on it and looked from one to the other. "I see…and when were the two of you going to share with me that you were well beyond sexual experimentation with each other?"

Both girls looked at each other then looked at Naruto sheepishly. "Well boss…" Moegi started and then Hanabi broke in, "You see Naruto-sama…"

Naruto though, didn't want to hear it from either of them as he held up a hand silencing both. "Enough. Now…who's first?" He asked as he first rubbed his lap, than rubbed the palm of his hand meaningfully. Moegi and Hanabi both looked guiltily at each other, but both of them also held their thighs tightly together as their excitement began to bubble over again. "I guess I'll be first boss." Moegi said but contrary to what you might think, she really didn't look upset about it.

As she lay across Naruto's lap the jonin grinned down at he and rested his hand on her oh so generous bottom. Why go first Moegi?"

The diminutive Kunoichii grinned mischievously at Naruto before she licked her bottom lip. "Well I know that you will give me the best possible spanking because your hot and raring to go…and spanking my butt will make you even hotter so when we actually do it, you'll be savage and hammer our little pussies good." Moegi finished with an anime style smile, eyes closing in response to her big grin, which immediately turned to a look of shock and then passion as Naruto's hand rose then came down with a clap that echoed throughout the room.

Moegi gasped as her eyes glazed over and a few tears sprang forth from the pain. "Yes boss…ummf…punish your girl…umfff…I've been so naughty waiting for your cruel hand…Ummff!" she grunted in between spanks and Naruto the entire time had an enrapt look on his face as he watched Moegi's bottom turn red and jiggle under each precise strike.

Hanabi, giggled quietly as she watched her friend be disciplined/pleasured. While originally she had no desire for women, an accidental kiss between the two had awoken her curiosity and the rest as they say was history. "Oooh Naruto-sama…you are so brutal to your poor girls!"

Naruto looked up from his work and frowned at Hanabi before he with a stern voice pointed to a corner. "Go stand there, facing the walls, your nose in the corner until I'm finished with Mo-chan."

Hanabi blinked in surprise and opened her mouth to say something, but the stern look on Naruto's face made her reconsider and lower her head. "Yes Naruto-sama." She said meekly before she went over and pressed her nose into the corner of the wall, her backside thrust towards him providing him more fuel for his fire.

Naruto could have sat like that for a few hours just looking at Hanabi's pert derrière, but a small voice broken every so often by a sniffle brought him back to the present. "Boss…sniff…I'm still a…sniffle…bad girl you know."

Naruto grinned back at her knowingly before she gasped again from the impact of his hand. "I know Mo-chan…but I'm about to fix that."

Naruto spared no inch of Moegi's backside as he administered her 'punishment' and she sobbed uncontrollably, begging him for mercy, and after a few more resounding spanks Naruto caressed Moegi's crease with his middle and index finger, and Moegi went into aa loud drawn out orgasm, that left her still sobbing, but also shuddering and gasping before her boss scooped her up and sat her in his lap where she shuddered and her tears splashed against his shoulder.

Naruto would almost feel bad for making Moegi cry again, if her pussy hadn't left a puddle at his feet. Still, he rubbed her back and held her close until her tears subsided. "All better now Mo-chan? He asked with a sincere look on his face. Moegi nodded and smiled at him shyly. "Yes boss…thank you for making me a good girl again."

Naruto decided to continue what he started because he didn't want to break what they were doing, and to be honest he had now gotten into the role he was playing. "Alright Moegi…go stand over there with your nose pressed into the corner or you'll get it again."

Moegi nodded then went to stand in the indicated corner, and Naruto found her pose even more exciting then Hanabi's as the way she was bent forward only accentuated her backside that much more. Not wanting to, Naruto tore his gaze away from Moegi and pulled Hanabi out of the corner by her arm. "Come…it's your turn."

Hanabi though, surprised him by resisting after he had her turned around. "Nooo Naruto-sama! I was a good girl! I don't want a spanking!"

Naruto grinned because he couldn't help it before he dropped into character again and waggled a finger at Moegi. "Now now…you know you need this and deserve it. Don't make it harder on yourself by trying to escape."

Hanabi did just that as she jerked her arm away from him, but Naruto only shook his head in pity as two shadow clones appeared at his will and grabbed Hanabi, holding her in place. "No Naruto-sama…please!"

Naruto sat calmly on the couch as the two clones pulled Hanabi over and lay her across his lap. "trying to run from your punishment…" he sighed as he rested his hand on her backside. "I'm afraid you'll get double what was intended for you." Her shriek cut the air as the first strike landed and she clenched her buttocks to stave off the pain but it was for naught as the shock traveled through her, igniting a flame that she was already fanning for her future husband from earlier. Hanabi's backside though smaller, was also more tender Naruto supposed as just a few smacks had her almost completely red. Despite her earlier protest, which Naruto knew was an act, Hanabi was eventually raising her hips up to meet his hands downward stroke and all the while confessing her sins to him.

He still got a kick out of the fact she stole Hinata's panties and he snickered as she mentioned it between his attentive hands movements.

Though Naruto claimed she would get it twice as bad, the spanking ended sooner then Hanabi anticipated and she rested her head thankfully in the crook of Naruto's neck and shoulder and cried quietly. Naruto shushed her the same as he had Moegi and rubbed her back, all the while smiling as he knew, they weren't done. "It's ok Hanabi, I forgive you…besides I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind, you look spectacular in her panties."

Hanabi giggled but nodded slowly before she mumbled, "I hope she can forgive me…I wasn't a good sister until it was too late. I wish I could take it back…wish I could be more to her then I was…"

Naruto nodded but said nothing. In truth there was nothing he could say. Despite the half melancholy mood, Naruto did the only thing he could think of to bring back the required atmosphere.  
Hanabi squealed as she was suddenly lifted, then gasped and shuddered as Naruto's cock slid in her until it couldn't go any further, and Hanabi moaned in abandon as the fire almost forgotten in her belly re-lit and flared through her making her shake almost violently as she began to buck up and down on her man's pole.

Naruto, now a new man looked over and called gently to his other precious one. "Mo-chan…come on…I forgive you too, and there are things we need to do…together."

Moegi came out of the corner with a big smile of anticipation and immediately jumped in the fray so to speak as she settled on her knees behind Hanabi and began lap at her crease, bringing and even louder moan from her knew housemate.

Naruto not to be outdone drove up into the smaller woman making her cry out again and grip his shoulders tightly. "Oh Naruto-sama! Take me! Make me yours!"

At that point Naruto fully understood what she wanted. In the forest, Hanabi had taken him so to speak, and forced him to acknowledge her as his woman…but now…Naruto was given the golden opportunity, and he wasn't going to squander it!

Naruto stood on his legs and took three long strides to the wall and banged Hanabi's head and back against the wall, making her eyes open wide before he maneuvered her legs onto his shoulders. Once they were in place Naruto gripped her arms in essence locking her in place then with a smile and a red flash from his eyes, Naruto began to move. "With each stroke…deeper and deeper, I claim you as mine…do you understand that?" Hanabi's eyes were still wide open and now her mouth joined it as Naruto hammered deep and hard into her, touching spots and giving her pleasure that she had never felt before. With a growl Naruto drove completely into his future wife and glared at her. "Do you understand?"

Hanabi wasn't ignoring him, she was just so overwhelmed by the difference of the Naruto she dominated in the forest, and this one who was now claiming her. Naruto didn't care why, he just knew Hanabi hadn't answered. So this time he pounded his intent into her one stroke at a time. "DO…YOU…UNDERSTAND?"

Hanabi threw her head back and screamed to the heavens as Naruto began to piston in and out of her, stretching her to her limits but the pain was so interlaced with the pleasure that she didn't care. "YES I UNDERSTAND! I UNDERSTAND NARUTO-SAMA!"

And Naruto grunted in pleasure as he felt her squeeze every inch of him, but he knew it wasn't a conscious effort on her part as her head lolled back, and her mouth hung open as she squeaked with each thrust until finally Naruto roared in her face, "YOU ARE MINE!" and fired deep into her.

There was no fanfare, fireworks or anything…except behind Hanabi's eyes, but Naruto gently pulled her away from the wall and off his cock and lay her on the couch where she gasped quietly. Naruto slightly worried raised one of her drooping eyelids and glanced at her eye. While she was conscious, he could clearly see she wouldn't be saying anything for a while.

Naruto slowly turned and looked at Moegi who had a look of shock, mixed with a healthy dose of lust on her face. "Will you disobey me too?" he asked and Moegi could sense something different in him, but knew that even if he was the devil incarnate, she would do what he ordered. "No boss…I'm your girl…do with me as you will."

Naruto nodded as he gestured her over to the couch and had her lie across the arm face down.

Naruto grinned as he stared longingly at her round hips and luscious ass before the lust took over him again and he reached out with his hands. Grasping Moegi's hips he used his thumbs to spread her open and with the evidence of her juices leaking out and dripping down her legs he growled before with one fierce thrust he speared Moegi on his cock, almost bottoming out in her in the first thrust!

Moegi gasped as she was thrust forward by the power of his stroke and to be honest she almost tried to pull away from him, but something deeper inside of her forced her to calm down. This was her man…her boss…she would never run from him!

Naruto pulled back and slammed completely into Moegi and she felt something give way inside of her and she gasped again before she reached out and grasped Hanabi's full tits and squeezed them.

Hanabi moaned deeply and began to stir, but in the meantime Naruto continued with what he started.

Moegi was sure she would be walking funny come morning, but didn't care as Naruto began to hammer her similar as he did Hanabi earlier. The smell of sex was powerful in the air and Moegi was lost in the pleasure of Naruto claiming her that she almost missed his words. "With each stroke…deeper and deeper, I claim you as mine. Do you understand?"

Moegi would have uttered it as Naruto was pounding the air out of her body, but instead screamed it as Hanabi tugged then bit her nipple. "YES! I UNDERSTAND! MOEGI IS YOU GIRL BOSS! ALWAYS YOUR GIRL!" Moegi gasped and shuddered as Hanabi continued to suck insistently on her nipple and Naruto seemed to be trying to push her uterus into her stomach, but again Moegi didn't care as she realized now that Naruto had done what he didn't do in the forest with either of them. He had taken back control, completely and utterly broke them and she knew instinctively if he commanded it they would do it.

Not long after this revelation, Naruto tensed up, then slammed into Moegi once more before she felt him gushing deep within her, filling her up like she had never felt before, and all she could do was collapse on the arm of the couch, legs and arms shuddering as her pussy quivered out of her control.

She knew Naruto had unleashed, "the mother load" into her as she could feel it not dripping, but running out of her but she couldn't move, and to be honest didn't want to as Hanabi now gently sucked her nipples.

Naruto on the other hand smirked as he looked at his handy work. Both girls had a puddle of cum beneath them, and he was satisfied as he looked at them.

He gave them a few minutes to catch their breath before he picked up both women in his arms, and carried them from the now christened 'playroom' to the master bedroom. Gently laying them on the bed, he went and cleaned the residue from his manhood but got a small surprise when he reentered the bedroom.

Hanabi and Moegi both knelt on the floor waiting for him. "Girls?" he asked before Moegi held out a box to him. "Please boss." Was all she said and Naruto grinned as he took it and opened it.

He was indeed surprised by what he saw as he reached in and lifted the leather collar out and looked at Moegi then Hanabi.

Both girls smiled at him and held their heads high. "Naruto-sama, You have claimed us…we are yours."

Moegi blinked and Naruto could see the emotion in her eyes. "Please boss…make it official?"

Naruto still grinning took the key out of the box and unlocked the first collar and placed it around Hanabi's neck. With a flourish, she moved her hair out of the way and he was able to lock the collar around her neck and she smiled a genuinely happy smile before he reached over and did the same to Moegi. As he leaned back he could see she was crying and it made him feel sentimental and he pulled them both into a hug. "Don't cry Mo-chan…Hanabi-chan. I love you both."

Moegi spoke for both as she kissed Hanabi on the lips then looked at Naruto. "We know boss. That's why we're crying…and we love you too."

Peace and quiet had settled in the house and before long Moegi touched her collar and looked at Hanabi who nodded. "You're in charge Naruto-sama…and we are your girls.

Present

As they remembered the night in question, and Moegi and Hanabi shared a laugh, Naruto remembered further into that same night while they slept and the dream that had come to him.

Final Flashback

Naruto sighed in his sleep but made a slight face as he heard a voice…one he recognized but could not place. After a few seconds he saw himself and he was standing in a field with wild flowers everywhere.

The sky was clear and in fact captivating as he thought for once to pull a Shikamaru and lay down and relax.

That was not to be however as he heard a voice call his name and he turned to see someone waving to him. It was a woman with a white dress and long black hair. Despite not recognizing the woman, he felt a sense of piece and figured since it was only a dream…what the hell?

With a frown and a shrug Naruto walked towards the woman in question until he got within fifteen feet of her and she giggled before she put her hand down and Naruto blanched as he took a tentative step forward. "No way…Hinata?"

The woman in question nodded slightly then ran forward and wrapped him in an embrace that he had long wished for after her death.

Naruto sniffed deeply and found himself wrapped in her beautiful aroma and knew now that if things had not happened the way they did, He and Hinata would have been married long ago.

Naruto held on until her grip loosened and he pulled back and looked into her smiling face. "Wow…if this is a dream, it's one that's going to be hard to wake up from."

Hinata giggled again before she leaned in and kissed him making him gasp as her lips felt like they burned him.

The kiss was only chaste though as she leaned back and smiled at him, a light blush on her face as well. "Naruto-kun. I've wanted for so long to do this…to hold you, kiss you, and above all else to shout to the heavens that we were one."

Her smile fell slightly though as she searched his eyes and saw what she knew was there. "But you are with my sister now…I can see it, and your student as well."

Naruto began to feel guilty, but her smile returned quickly and she shook her head at him. "But it doesn't matter, because I can see they make you happy. Your happiness was always important to me Naruto-kun…and even now it still is."

Naruto's frown made her in turn frown and she placed her hand against his cheek in concern. "What is it Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked down for a second then looked back into her eyes and forced a smile. "I wish I had known…I would have asked you to be with me long ago if I ha only known that you liked me."

Hinata nodded and smiled at him sadly for a moment. "I know…but the fault is mostly mine. I should have had the courage to tell you before then…alas I didn't and so here we are."

Naruto nodded, but his facial expression hadn't changed. He knew there was nothing that could be done about the past…it was gone, dead and buried no matter how much he wished he could undo it, but he still had a surprise coming.

Hinata stepped away from him, undid the dress she was wearing, and dropped it to the ground. Naruto's mouth soon followed as his gaze locked on the creamy perfection that was Hinata's skin, and no matter how he tried, he could not look away from her. "Naruto-kun…my biggest regret was the fact that I couldn't give myself to you. Even though this is just a dream…I want you to take me and for this one night, make me your woman."

Naruto didn't know what to say and at first couldn't say anything, but after a few minutes he got his brain and mouth to work together again and almost regretted it. "I..I can't cheat on my fiancés Hinata…I'm sorry…but I…"

And Naruto found Hinata's fingers pressed to his lips and her shaking her head. "No Naruto-kun. It would be cheating if I were still alive, but I'm not…and I guarantee, if you told them, at least Hanabi…would understand. Please Naruto-kun."

That was the deciding factor for him as he came forward and kissed Hinata deeply and they both lowered themselves to the ground.

Naruto many years later would still be unable to recall the events of the dream, but he could recall as if it happened the minute before that it was powerful, it was magical, and he had no regrets for claiming this Hinata.

When they had completed the deed, Hinata leaned forward and kissed him again. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I can move on now knowing that I was able to at least fulfill this desire."

Naruto nodded, not understanding at first but thanked her as well. "Thank you Hinata…I love you, I will never forget this moment in time, and I will never forget you."

As the background began to fade, Hinata leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I love you Naruto-kun…and tell her she…" but Naruto's mind fogged then everything reformed before his eyes and he saw Hanabi looking at him with a slight frown of irritation. When he looked down he understood why.

The dream was so real and so powerful that when he completed the act with Hinata, he had cum all over Hanabi's legs and crotch. Naruto at least had the sense to look embarrassed but Hanabi made all of that go away instantly. "If I had known you were still that horny even after last night…I would have sucked you off before you woke up Naruto-sama."

Naruto snickered as Hanabi wiped her legs off with a sheet but then he remembered Hinata's last words. "Hanabi…I don't know how you will feel about this, but I dreamed about Hinata last night."

Hanabi's eyebrows shot up and she crept closer to Naruto. "W..what about Naruto-sama?"

Naruto frowned with a look of concentration. As he was already forgetting most of the dream, but he explained as best he could. Hanabi sat back on her heals and Moegi, now awake was hugging Naruto from the back. "Wow…that is deep boss…do you think it was real?"

Hanabi frowned but gingerly got up from the bed and began putting on clothes. "We need to go."

Naruto and Moegi blinked in surprise but began to throw clothes on too and without question followed Hanabi to the Hyuuga estates and waited until Hiashi was roused and he heard his daughter out.  
Within minutes of their arrival the four of them stood at the 'resting grounds' and Hiashi unlocked the family mausoleum. A lantern was lit, and they stepped inside and made their way to Hinata's coffin.

They could see that she was still intact, as she was placed in an airtight coffin with a glass lid so that she could be viewed whenever the need arose, much like her other ancestors. When they got there however, Hiashi's face immediately shut down and he looked for all intents and purposes like a statue, and Hanabi began to sob, almost falling to the floor.

Naruto didn't understand, but held on to his future wife and waited for her to calm and explain what was wrong.

His future father in law was the one who eventually broke the silence. "It is said the ghost eye as it is called is linked to the soul of the bloodline holder, and when they die, their spirit remains tied to the mortal coil until it's final act is completed. Whether that act be for revenge or something as simple as passing on a message, the spirit cannot move on until it is done. Hinata must have died with regrets for you to have such a dream about her. We all knew that she was infatuated with you, but none of us knew the depth of her feeling…but we now do. Thank you for helping my daughter to rest Naruto-sama."

Naruto blinked in surprise as the head of the Hyuuga clan bowed deeply to him and left the mausoleum.

Hanabi finally calmed looked up at Naruto's face as he was still confused. "I don't understand Hanabi-chan…what did your father mean?"

Hanabi pointed at Hinata's face and as she spoke he understood. "When we laid Hinata to rest, her eyes were still there…traditionally we leave the eyes in the body, so the dead can see in the afterlife…Hinata's eyes, are gone."

Naruto nodded as he saw it and realized there was much more to the Hyuuga's that only a select few knew…he was glad that he was one of those few. "Hanabi-chan," he said as Moegi hugged her. "I think there was more to it, because Hinata told me to tell you something."

At Hanabi's look Naruto walked over and hugged both of his future wives as he finally remembered all that Hinata had said. "Hinata said to tell her that she need not torment herself, I understand, and she was forgiven long ago."

Hanabi closed her eyes and broke down in a sobbing fit as Moegi and Naruto held her, but in her heart she felt something release, and she vowed to be the best wife she could be, and to change the clan the way her sister had planned.

Present

Naruto stretched his arms over his head and got comfortable on the pillows in their bed.

Moegi and Hanabi wiggled and moved more then he did, but eventually settled their distended bellies against their man and sighed.  
Nothing needed to be said further as he held them close. He had four beautiful children, was about to add two more to the mix, he had his beautiful wives, and despite his eccentric behavior the best bodyguard in the house to watch them all incase he had to go on a mission.

No Naruto had no reason to complain and despite the occasional bad thing that cropped up, life was good.

Life was very good indeed.

O

On the roof, two Hyuuga house guard stood looking out over the city.

One smirked as he looked to his partner. "You think they'll be noisy tonight?"

The woman snorted before she shook her head. "Like it matters. We are stuck here until the next shift gets here so it doesn't matter much."

The guy looked at her still smirking. "Oh come on…can you honestly say their antics don't affect you?"

The woman shrugged. "Of course they affect me…but unlike you I can control my hormones."

The man mouthed her words in a sarcastic manner, but the woman ignored him. The man turned away again and the woman resumed her vigil.

It only took a few minutes before the woman spoke up. "I bet Hanabi screams first."

The man thought for a second then shook his head. "Five thousand yen says it's Moegi."

The woman chuckled as she walked over to a grill on one wall and pried it open with a kunai and the sounds of moaning could be heard. It seemed no matter what age, Naruto's life would always provide someone pleasure.

Obviously there were more perverted Hyuuga then anyone realized.

Fin

Yes…now it is officially done.

Those of you that found pleasure in the story and enjoyed it start to finish…I am glad that I could entertain you in this short time.

For the one or two idiots that were too nit picky or once again tried to say that I am some kind of sexual deviant…go find a short pier and take a long walk…last time I checked, people like Stephen King, Anne Rice, and Piers Anthony write about underage sex all the time, so why don't you go bug them and see how serious you are taken…in other words get over yourself.

On a brighter note…I may…MAY return and continue it, or start a whole new story with this pairing…no promises though.

Never count me out or my ability to surprise the crap out of everyone.

Hehehe

Goodnight Johnboy!


End file.
